Batman:Hell shall rise
by mrbrightkills
Summary: When Gotham needs it dark knight to return. A teenage hero from another world takes up the mantle of Batman to save, serve and protect a world not his own. But can the new batman stop the criminals and super villains of Gotham and not lose himself? And if he does, his enemies are willing to start hell on Earth to achieve victory. Will the Dark knight survive?
1. Dawn of the second Knight

**This is the idea of Link becoming the Dark Knight. The story takes place a year after twilight princess. Link gets sucked into a portal into future Gotham (the event's of batman beyond and a few other things never happened at least not yet in my story. XD) while looking for a way to reunite with Midna. Can he take on Gotham's worst criminals and super villains? Can find his way back to Midna? Will he return back to Hyrule the same or will he lose himself to the cape and cowl? This is a LinkxMidna  
**

**oh and p.s link is sixteen in this story. In twilight princess, I think he's seventeen or eighteen (I turned eighteen a few weeks ago :D ) **

**midna was twenty three or twenty four in cannon. In my story she's around eighteen **

**() authors note**

**please review follow and favorite after reading.**

* * *

Link: the famous hero of light and twilight, no longer wearing his iconic hero garb, given to him by the light spirits. Instead he's wearing a long sleeved tan shirt, brown pants and some black boots. He didn't want to wear that garb anymore, because his time as the chosen hero was done. It reminded him too much of everything he had lost. He was riding on his red mare Epona until he reached his destination at the mirror chamber. Once he dismounted Epona, Link grabbed something from Epona's back satchel. It was wrapped in a fine white cloth. The chosen hero held the mysterious item in his hands tenderly with fragility, cradling it as a newborn baby. Once he reached the top of the mirror chamber, his eyes landed upon the mirror of twilight.

_'Still shattered. Like my heart.' _The chosen hero thought morbidly at the sight of the broken mirror that once connected the two realms. Now there was nothing more than a relic of a war that left a permanent emotional scar on the sixteen year old farm hand turned hero. The shattered mirror and The hero were now only a couple of feet away. Link soon bent down and unwrapped the mysteriously covered item. A bouquet of emerald, sapphire and ruby colored flowers was now exposed with the blank, white cloth gone. Link soon let the gentle breeze claim the cloth and carry it to an unknown land. The air gently massaged the young warrior's skin. A few moments later, bright flashes of light soon engulfed the entire mirror chamber,and then for the hero; everything went black, but not before he heard a mysterious, yet strangely familiar voice ring out.

**"Help this new world, chosen Hero. Only you can help them in their darkest hour. Become the Hylian knight,and we shall give you your heart's desire."**

* * *

"Ugh, Goddesses; my head." Link said while grabbing his head, and clenching it hard. The young hero never in all his life felt a sting so sustaining before. When Link opened his eyes, he found himself inside a giant cave. It was surrounded by strange machines with technologies that the young hero had never seen during his adventure all across Hyrule. An obvious reality occurred to the hero.

_'I'm no longer in Hyrule, am I?' _as to confirm his suspicions, Link walked around the cave to find odd objects in glass cases: a puppet in a mafia outfit, a jester's hat, a domino mask on a mannequin's head, a helmet that was shaped like a fire-fly(at least in link's opinion), a playing card with a clown in a purple business suit, and finally, to Link's never ending surprise, a thirty foot coin with a bearded man on it. As he walked further, he discovered a glass tube containing a suit of armor. It's torso and legs were a grayish-white, the boots, gloves, and cape were black. The mask had pointed tips that resembled the ears of a bat. A giant metal bat emblem that appeared to be attached to the mask was about eight inches across.

**(Batman Noel outfit)**

_'Okay this is by far the strangest thing i've seen. And this is me were talking about.'_

But nothing could prepare him for what he stumbled to next. A newspaper clipping pinned to the wall. The young hero's head nearly imploded by what he was reading

_"April 25, 1996_

_Gotham inquisitor  
_

_BATMAN returns Two-Face, Riddler and Mr. Freeze to Arkham Asylum" _

the only thing that least freak Link out was the date. he was pretty sure that the current date in Hyrule was 2032, but he couldn't be sure. Thanks to the eight to ten months traveling with Midna and his faithful horse Epona, Trying to rescue two realms from two power hungry tyrants

_'WHO IS BATMAN! WHERE THE HELL AM I?_' Even thought he had intended to ask himself that in his head. He accidentally shouted it out for this strange mysterious world to hear.

_"I believe I can answer that." _A well mannered, elegant and synthesized voice rang out. The teenage hero whipped around with lightning speed. Only to come face to face with a thin man in a tuxedo,he was around his late fifties, possibly early sixties. He was balding on top of his head, while the back of it was a silvery grey. His pencil thin mustache was of the same color. His eyes were a deep ocean blue. But...his entire body was see through and synthesized. Link just stared at the hologram for several seconds before he stuttered out.

_'Yeah, Defiantly not in Hyrule anymore.' _

"Who- how-wha-I don't " The hologram raised a virtual eyebrow.

"Are you alright, young man? What you've never seen an A.I before?" the hologram asked with confusion. Link dumbly shook his head slowly.

"Hmmm. I see. What's your name one man?"

"L-Link. Link Artym."

"Well, master Link. I'm Alfred Pennyworth. Welcome to the Bat-cave. We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

**three hours later.  
**

Alfred spent next few hours telling Link about Batman, the Robins, Bat-Girl, the bat-cave and their legacy. He also explained the history, strengths and weaknesses of Batman's major and minor villains. Needless to say when Alfred explained enemies like Darkseid, Ra's Al Gaul and Killer Croc only using his wits and his years of physical training; Alfred could swear that Link's jaw nearly detached itself.

_'ONE MAN!? ONE MAN TOOK ON A SPACE GOD, AN IMMORTAL MAN MADE OUT OF ICE, A HUMAN-CROCODILE HYBRID AND SO MUCH MORE WITH ONLY HIS BRAINS AND FISTS!?' _Alfred knew exactly what Link was thinking and in a calm voice told him what batman would have told the young universe travailing Hylian.

"Whenever any of the Robin's and or Batman's allies ask him how he does it. He simply responds by saying and i quote 'I'm the Goddamned Batman.'"

Link instantly shivered at that and making a mental note to never to get in fight with this guy. Fighting Ganondorf, Zant and a never ending horde of boblins pretty much sounded like a piece cake compared to the foes this guy had' and also quite surprisingly, Batman never stopped fighting street criminals or looking out for the little guy. Link silently thanked the three goddesses that batman had fought for good; because Link was pretty sure the world would be unbelievably screwed if he fought for evil. At this point, Link thought he wouldn't be more surprised. But then Alfred told him about the justice league and superman. Once he explained the league and their powers and all their powers and batman;On more than one occasion bested all of them in a fight. Link's fear, respect and awe of the batman increased significantly in just an hour. Alfred also told Link who batman truly was. Bruce Wayne; An orphaned multi-billionaire who had his parents killed right in front of him when he was eight years old. Ever since then Alfred raised Bruce as his son to make sure that the son of his two closest friends wouldn't go down a violent and vengeful path. When Bruce turned eighteen, he left with Alfred to train all over the world. He determined his mind body and soul to fight injustice and to become a guardian angel to the citizens of Gotham to make sure that no matter if you were rich or poor; that no eight year old would loose their family again. And the whole squaring off against space gods and monsters? Batman just kept on getting sucked in to it. But Batman never left the Bat-cave unprepared. After the first run in with a super villain; Batman would study what their known history, strength and weaknesses are and take them down and sent them to either Blackgate prison or Arkham Asylum. Really depending on who he's fighting. Alfred also told Link batman never killed before. Alfred claimed that's batman's and his associates only rule. Link really wished he could of established that rule when fighting Gannon, Zant and they're shadow army. Just because he had to kill the lot of them, never once did Link take pleasure in it. In fact once he returned to his home in Orodon; he lost countless nights of sleep from nightmares from all the lives lost on his journy. the first two weeks he cried himself to sleep but woke up screaming and sweating profusely.

"That pretty much covers it. What about you, master Link? What's your story?" Alfred asked clearly interested in the young man's life and why he look like an elf. Somehow link knew this was coming. Link took a seat in a comfy chair, near a giant computer that rested on the far side of the cave.

"Where in Farora's name to begin?" Link asked as started to slump down in his chair.

"How about at the beginning, Master Link?" Alfred said with a kind smile. Link couldn't help but be reminded of Rusl: the kind blacksmith who, he and his wife took in without hesitation as their own child; since Link's birth parents died when he was just a small child. But, he was old enough for the image of their gruesome death to be permanently burned in his brain. Hyrule's equivalent to the police never caught the killer. He quickly shacked his head to rid himself of the morbid memory.

"Well, I come from a place called Hyrule."

The next three hours mainly consisted of Link telling his incredible tale to the A.I. From becoming a simple Goat herder to a Hero chosen by the gods. He told him how his friends got kidnapped, transforming into a wolf and meeting Midna. After mentioning the twilight Princess turned Imp (then back into to a Princess) Link felt his heart slowly tearing itself apart. He quickly shacked his head. He would sort his feelings out later;First he needed to figure out how he got sent here first, Damn it! When he finished his tale, Link noticed Alfred had an impressed but skeptical look on his holographic face.

"Let me guess, you don't believe me?" Link deadpanned. Alfred shook his holographic head.

It's not that I don't believe you sir. In fact I've heard and on occasion; witnessed stranger events. I'm a reasonable A.I, all I want is proof."

A smile soon appeared on Links face. He pulled off a necklace like object with a small brown cloth attached to it from his neck. Link slowly unwrapped the cloth; not wanting what the cloth covered to touch him. When the cloth fell on the floor; a black and orange colored crystal started to levitate. Alfred stared at the twilight artifact in pure fascination. a giant robotic hand with only two large pincer like object for fingers that came seemingly from nowhere and grabbed the crystal and in the process startling the hero a little.

"Wha-?" Link questioned

"Ah, that. these are robotic arms that Batman and I invented before my body passed away. Dont worry I have full control of them, since they're and not an A.I like me. They make doing things like maintaining the bat cave and cleaning Wayne manor; which is above this very cave, much easier."

The robotic arm took the cursed crystal to the large computer that was behind link and put it in glass tube that was attached to the machine. A synthesized female voice that came out of nowhere; nearly caused Link to jump a good ten feet out his chair.

_"Scan. Complete. Strong unknown mutagen agent detected...Unknown elements detected. Warning! Mutagen agent highly unstable. needs stabilizing agent for safe use...Warning no known compatible stabilizing agent on planet earth or universal databases;courtesy of the G.L Corps." _**(I might have them actually appear in the story later on. I'm still unsure.) **

"Well, master Link; I apologize for ever doubting you. But one thing still bugs me, Master Link. How did you end up in this dimension?"

"I left my farming village; to go to the mirror of twilight all the way in the Guredo Desert. To be alone to morn Midna's leave of the world of light. Once I put the flowers right next to the mirror; I was engulfed in a blinding light. Before I woke up here I heard a strange familiar voice say'Help this new world, chosen Hero. Only you can help them in their darkest hour, become it's Hylian knight and we shall give you your heart's desire.' "

Alfred's holographic eyes widened with what the sixteen year old had said. If what that meant what Alfred thought it meant, Then the batman has truly returned.

_'Gotham and the world will always need batman. But the boy needs training. Even if what he's says and what he's fought is true; I highly doubt that Gannondorf fellow can hold a candle to someone like Darkseid or **Him**' _Alfred thought with a shiver that ran through his holographic body. The A.I quickly regained his composure and turned to the Hylian with a smile on his holographic face.

"Master Link, I think I know how you can accomplish that. The world has gone on too long without batman. It's time for the dark knight to return."

Link's eyes' widened to the size of dinner plates. He stared at the A.I for several seconds until he finally organized his thoughts into words

"Wha-what me? Become the next Batman?" Link said cleary shocked at the AI's propersition. Alfred nodded.

"Indeed, Master Link. If you accept, You will receive the best training imaginable. That would make even the best military training centers look like a boy scout's training center. But if you do except you must swear on your Life to never break Batman's one Do. Not. **KILL.**"

Link was silent for several moments weighing the pros and cons of this proposal. On one hand he recieve the very best training for a cause that has the purest of Intention and a chance to meet Midna again. It was a long shot but it was better then nothing. On the other hand, the original spent countless years of his life to this cause regardless of physical condition and even the odds were constantly against him. But where else was Link suppose to go? The only person he knows here is Alfred and his friend and family were all back in his dimension probably worried sick right now, with no way in Hell to get back. after a couple more seconds of his inner debate he had reached a decision.

"I accept." His voice oozing with confidence.

Alfred walked over to the bat computer and typed in a few codes. A few seconds later another hologram appeared. The one in the middle of the area was around nine feet tall, scales covered a majority of it's body. it's mouth was wide open showing of rows of razor sharp teeth. The creature's only clothing was a large brown cloth that went from its' thighs to its' knees. it's entire body was extremely bulky. It let out a feral growl at the Hylian. Link soon got into a fighting stance to take on the creature.

"Are ready to start Your training master Link?" Alfred asked.

with a smirk on links face, he charged at the creature. Fully embracing his new life. A guardian angel, a caped crusader.

Link Artym is now and until his end. he is The Dark Knight.

He is Batman

* * *

**Before**** you ask; Link aka Batman wont be taking on any super villains the first few chapters. He will face them eventually, but this will start out like frank miller's batman: year one and long Halloween . when he only takes on organized crime and street thugs and is more of a detective. I want him to be a detective first before he takes on any super baddies**

**Please read and review follow and favorite and please tell me what you like and what i should add to this story.**


	2. The hylian Knight

**Hey Guys! hope you enjoy the second chapter make sure to read and review.**

**Here is something new im adding to the story: a poem and or quote for the beginning of every chapter. and F.Y.I you're gonna see i had a lot of inspiration from Frank Miller's Batman: Year One and The Dark Knight Returns.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Batman or legend of zelda. they belong to DC comics and nintendo respectively i only own possible ocs i add. **

**sooooo... in other words i don't own Jack !*#$**

**and dont forget to leave a review! **

* * *

_**"I met a traveller from an antique land**_  
_**Who said: "Two vast and trunkless legs of stone**_  
_**Stand in the desert. Near them, on the sand,**_  
_**Half sunk, a shattered visage lies, whose frown,**_  
_**And wrinkled lip, and sneer of cold command,**_  
_**Tell that its sculptor well those passions read**_  
_**Which yet survive, stamped on these lifeless things,**_  
_**The hand that mocked them and the heart that fed:**_  
_**And on the pedestal these words appear:**_  
_**'My name is Ozymandias, king of kings:**_  
_**Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!'**_  
_**Nothing beside remains. Round the decay**_  
_**Of that colossal wreck, boundless and bare**_  
_**The lone and level sands stretch far away."**_

_**\- Bysshe Shelley**_

_Three months later..._

**June 29th**

**9:00 P.M**

The sounds of a batarang swooshing, filled the air of the legendary bat-cave. After a few seconds of soaring through the air, the batarang returned to it's master. The person who threw the iconic tool of the fabled dark knight, was no other then Link Artym: The next batman from another dimension. Link's Clothing now consisted of a black long sleeve muscle shirt, black sweatpants with batman's legendary utility belt and grey boots, his left hand was currently wrapped with medical bandage. A smirk was currently on the hero of the gods turned vigilante's face.

_'After two agonizing months, I'm finally starting to figure out these damned batarangs.' _Link thought with a smirk. About a month after Link started his training; Alfred introduced him to the bat themed gadget. The first few attempts were down right embarrassing. Link, up until recently learned that when you throw a batarang is to never aim for the handle of the batarang when trying to catch it; you're suppose to try to aim for the sharp side of the batarang. This of course resulted in multiple cuts on the Hylian's hand; Hence the medical bandage. A familiar British butler/Artificial Intelligence materialized it's self behind the dark knight in training.

"Finally getting a hand of the batarang, master Link?" Alfred asked. Link turned to the A.I with a huge grin. Link inspected the batarang for a few seconds before putting it into one of the pouches of the utility belt. He then started to rub his bandaged hand and stated.

"Yeah, but you know you could have gave me some instructions first, instead of handing the damn things to me, right?" The A.I raised a virtual eye brow.

"And yet you master the explosive gel, the snap flashes, smoke bombs, the grapple gun, zip-kick and the glue-grenade the minute you arrive, but a boomerang spin-off gives you trouble, sir?" Alfred quipped. Link let out a low chuckle while he walked over to the bat-suit chamber and put the utility belt back on the bat suit. Link couldn't explain it himself, when he first got here; Link had mastered Batman's most complicated gadgets within the first few hours of his training but the most simple stuff inexplicably gave him trouble.

"The one thing I've learned over these past three months is to stop trying to explain the unexplainable, Alfred." Link was currently heading up the stairs to Wayne manor for a quick shower before resuming his extensive training. When Alfred first showed him Wayne manor, Links jaw practically detached itself from his mouth. Before all of this, Link would have thought that only Hyrule castle could look so luxurious form the inside. Link snapped out of the memory when Alfred materialized at the top of the stairs. When Link reached the top of the stairs He stared at the A.I with confusion.

"Alfred?"

"Master Link, even though I admire you for taking the burden of the mantle of Batman. You cant be Batman all the time sir. Since Batman is a creature of the night."

Link tilted his head sideways a little. Clearly confused with what his holographic friend was saying.

"I want you to take over Wayne enterprises as it's CEO under the guise of Jason Damien Wayne. Bruce Wayne's 'long lost grandson during the day'." If Link was drinking anything you could guarantee he would of done a spit-take. Instead he nearly lost his balance on the flight of stairs and breaking his neck.

"WHAT?!" Link shouted at the top of his lungs ; startling the nearby bats hanging on top of the cave causing them to fly off in different directions. Link was now down right flabbergasted, his eyes bulging out of it's sockets. his A.I mentor was telling him he wanted Link to take over a multi-billion dollar company under the identity of his predecessor's grandson that didn't even exist for all Link knew. Alfred was asking **HIM**;a sixteen year old; the hero of light and twilight, a farm hand and his most recent title: the next batman in training; to take over a multi billion dollar industry...But Malo, his five year old friend had a started a successful shop in castle town...So yeah stranger things have happened

"Um,why?" Link asked.

"I don't want you to be consumed by the cape and cowl, sir and I established a good cover story over the years, so that Wayne enterprises remains a family owned company, after Master Bruce's...'disappearance', many of the members of the board tried to take the company. " Alfred said with hurt clearly in his voice. Link looked at his friend and mentor with concern Alfred told him his predecessor's life and time as batman in full detail but never brought up what happened to him. Link ran his bandaged hand through his sandy blond hair.

"Alright, alright. But i'm not putting on the Idiotic playboy facade."

"And here I was, thinking about handing out Wayne manor's address to all the beautiful single supermodels at the next party you attend, sir." Alfred said, his mood quickly changing back to his sarcastic self.

"Ha, do that and my sorta-girlfriend will find her way into this dimension and kill you and them and quiet possibly me." Link quipped. They both chuckled and headed upstairs. Link's bedroom wasn't bruce wayne's, but one that belonged to the first robin: Richard Grayson. Link didn't want to practically become bruce's carbon copy and Alfred felt really uncomfortable with him sleeping Bruce's room. So, he settled with Richard's old room. Once Link finished showering, he put on the clothes Alfred had the mechanical arms laid out for him. It was a simple black t-shirt and dark grey sweatpants. Link headed downstairs to the living room, where he found Alfred staring at the television with a blank expression on his virtual face. Once link got close enough; the farm hand turned vigilante's blood ran cold with what he heard and saw.

_"Despite the families paying the ransom to the infamous street gang known as the mutants. They still brutally murdered their hostages...In other news the street gang as the Jokerz, randomly opened fire on__ gotham's lower east side. it is believed that over fifty people were killed and over a hundred were injured."_

Link went over to the coffee table and picked up the remote to change the channel.

**_KLIK_**

_"-Children were last seen with two young men, who were dressed in the distinctive costumes of the mutant and the joker gangs. If anyone has any information regarding the whereabouts of the children, we urge you to call the crisis hotline-"_

Link's blood was starting to slowly boil in his veins.

**_KLIK_**

_"Four killed in a senseless attack on-"_

**_KLIK_**

_"Subway deaths reached an all-time high this-"_

Link clenched his free unbandaged hand until a little bit of blood started to seep out from his self inflicted wound.

**_KLIK_**

_"Rape and mutilation of-"_

Link gritted his teeth; not to sure how much more of this he could take.

**_KLIK_**

_"Today marks the 25th anniversary of batman's disappearance. Love him or hate him, you can't deny crime rates have been rising dramatically since his disappearance."_

**_KLIK_**

darkness consumed the screen, silencing the dreadful news. Link let the remote fall out of his hands. The device making a loud clunk when it hit the floor. he slowly turned to Alfred with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Alfred." He said. voice just as devoid of emotion as his face.

"The time has come."

Alfred stared at him for several seconds before nodding grimly. Alfred soon dispersed down to the cave to make preparations, while Link just stared at the tv. Link saw a reflection of himself...but not Link Artym but of that of The dark knight himself. Although all he saw was the black cloak covering all of his body, while all he saw of the head was the cowl's pointed ears and two white slits where the eyes should be. This did not disturb the the sixteen year old in the slightest. in fact it felt like he was starring at what he was meant to do till he dies, whether it be of old age with his loved ones at his side; which now that option seemed increasingly remote since thy're another universe and for his love interest a dimension away. While the other it could be at the hands of a supervillain or some street thug with a gun that gets lucky. Even though that made him sad that didn't detroit his dedication to becoming the dark knight. But there was always that small hope that he would see his family, friends and his love again if he honored the mantle of Batman. he intended to do that anyway, no regrets. So in a very weird way, it was win:win, He just hoped it was soon though.

* * *

**_Meanwhile back at Orodon..._**

A woman with short platinum blond hair with crystal blue eyes, she's currently in her early to mid thirties was currently clenching on to her husband and sobbing uncontrollably. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her husband was a man with light blond hair and a mustache. he appeared to be in his late thirties to early forties, with a sword hang lazily off his back. He was holding his wife close and rubbing her back to sooth her.

"Shhh, Uli. We'll find him, my love."

The man said wholeheartedly trying to sooth his emotionally broken down wife. Uli was barley paying attention to him. All she cared about was where eldest son was. Despite Link being adopted by them by the age of eight. Uli loved link with all her heart the very second she laid eyes on him like any good mother would. Biological or adopted. It's been three agonizing,heart wrenching months for the mother of three. When Link came back from his adventure nine months ago, He wasn't his usual happy self, despite getting a hero's welcome when he came back home. He didn't say a word to anyone and locked himself in his house for almost two weeks. When Uli's and Rusl's daughter Aryll was born, link temporarily tore down his emotional wall to meet and to love his new born sister. He slowly started to integrate himself back into Orodon. But then every few weeks he'd disappear in the middle of the night and come back a couple of days later, at the crack of dawn; But when he'd come back his beautiful ocean blue eyes were completely lifeless and had bags under them indicating he didn't get any sleep. Adding to his adopted mother's already never ending worry.

"WHERE IS HE RUSL?! WHERE IS MY BOY?!_*****sob* _Where is my baby?" Uli sobbed and screamed in husbands chest. The only reason she didn't react like that when Link was saving Hyrule was because she knew he'd come back to his family. But this time it's like he'd disappeared of the face of the earth. Little did they know that's exactly what Link did. Unbeknowing to the grieving parents, their second child: Colin, was peeking his head from his bedroom door; eavesdropping on them with a pained look in his crystal blue eyes. His big brother was missing? And they didn't tell him?! He slowly closed the door and locked it. He slumped down against the door and stared at the wall with a blank expression on his face, but tears where seeping out of his eyes and slowly rolling down his face.

_'Why?! Why didn't they tell me?! Why did he leave?! He always saved me, He just saved hyrule, heck he probably saved the world nine months ago. Why aren't we doing the same for him?! He deserves it from everyone. From Dad, from Mom, from Illa, from Mayor Bo, from princess Zelda...From..me. He saved me and my friends twice,TWICE from those boblins nine months ago. Why cant I do the same?' _He slowly brought up his knees to his face and put his arms around them and quietly sobbed. A tiny gurgle from across the room interrupted him from his depressed thoughts. He took his head out of his knees to stare at his four month old sister, sleeping peacefully in her crib. And then, just like that, Colin's mood shifted from depressed to determined.

_'What am I doing?! My brother is missing, My Mom is an emotional wreck right now, Dad has to calm mom down and is in charge of the search party for Link, while i'm _sitting here crying! That's not what Link taught me to do. He didn't teach me to curl up into a little ball and cry! He taught me to fight! To be strong!'__

Colin quickly hopped to his feet and wiped his tears away with his arm. He slowly walked to his sister's crib and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be strong for you, I'll find our brother...For you." He whispered into her tiny ear. he turned around and opened his dresser drawer, to prepare for his long journey.

* * *

**Back in Gotham**

**Gotham's lower east side**

**Around 12:00 A.M**

Five lone figure were making they're way through a dark crowded alley way. All of them wearing pitch black cloths and ski masks, three of them had Jewerly and cash hanging loosely from their the other two were were struggling to carry a large T.V, effectively slowing their pace; allowing their partners in crime to lead the way. Unknown to them, a tall figure cloaked in darkness with two white slits for eyes was watching them...eagerly. Like a Lion when it stalks a Gezel.

"See guys! Just like the boss told ya, easy money." The lead criminal boasted without turning back to look to see how his little gang of thieves was fairing. while the three with the money and jewelry chuckled. The two with the T.V on the other hand scowled at their leader.

"EASY!? YOU BLEW THE DAMN STORE CLERK'S BRAINS ALL OVER THE WALL, SCOTT!" The thug lifting up the front section of the T.V shouted, while the thug holding up the backside of the T.V nodded weakly. Both of them clearly not happy with how the heist went down. The lead criminal known as Scott, turned around with a huge grin spreading on the exposed mouth hole on the ski mask.

"What's ya fussing over, he was probably going for a gun or the silent alarm when he didn't raise his hands when we were telling him to. And besides who's gonna stop us? The cops? Half of them are dirtier then we are and the half that isn't are too powerless to do jack shit. If it ain't the cops, then who's it gonna be batman? He's gotta be what a hundred, a hundred and ten? He'd break his damn hip if he tried to hit us." He said, his grin not faltering. The cloaked watcher had decided it was now the perfect time to strike before disappearing in the shadows.

"Could ya stop talking and get moving, this thing's heavy!" The thug carrying the front of the T.V shouted.

"Quit your bitching, Brian. We ain't in jail and you know the boss likes to see himself on the evening news after his little science projects." Four of the robbers shivered with fear. Clearly quite mortified of who they work for.

"You couldn't give me a billion dollars to spend three minutes alone with him and his damn syringes." The robber known as Brian shuddered. one of the robbers that didn't have his hands full or trash talking his fellow men in crime, he slacked behind while the others moved forward and pulled out a pack of smokes from his front shirt pocket. When the cigarette was in his mouth, he padded him self down to look for his seemingly missing lighter.

"Come on. Where are ya, stupid peace of-_**AAAAGGGHH!**_" The robber's frustrated banter was changed to screams of terror as he was pulled away in the pitch black side of the ally, at a frightening speed by an unseen force. The remaining four stopped dead in their tracks.

"FRANK?!" Brian shouted. Wondering if his teammate was alright. Scott and the other free handed robber slowly turned around to face an empty alleyway. But they heard something. Although faint, it sound liked a terrified whimper and then a deep disturbing sound that would make their worst nightmare seem like their deepest and most cherished fantasy.

_**KRRRAKKT!**_

A scream of pure and utter agony followed suit, and then... Silence. Then the two free handed robbers quickly pulled out their handguns, pointing them at the darkest part of the ally. The two carrying the T.V quickly gave each other a look, They quickly dropped the T.V and ran in the opposite direction until the darkness of that side of the alley consumed them. A few seconds later the sounds of their horrified screams filled the air, before the sounds of glass being broken and something that sounded like a stick being snapped replaced their screams. The remaining two, pointed their guns were their friends ran off too.

"WHO ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF!" Scott shouted at the darkness. His finger tightened on the trigger,about to fire off a from his .45 handgun. The sounds of something swooshing filled the air. Two shuriken like objects embedded themselves into the barrels of the handgun. The two looked at the shurikens to see it was shaped like a bat. All four ends of the bat themed shurikens were sharp, yes but not sharp enough to cut more deep then an inch or two. Both of the thieves eyes were bulging out of their sockets, Their skin paled and their legs were quivering. Two white slits were now visible from the darkness as well as two pointed ears on the cloaked watcher's mask

_'NO! IT'S N-NOT POSSIBLE!' _Scott shouted in his mind

"B-BATMAN!" They screamed in unison. Although The watcher's mouth was covered in shadows, the two remaining criminals were confident they saw a predator like smile on his.

"You're Goddamn right." He snarled before pouncing at them. They soon followed their friends fate: Having one (or all) of their bones broken, soiling yourself and screaming like a toddler. Their screams carried all the way through gotham to another metropolitan city; where a certain red and blue wearing Kryptonian protector of humanity suddenly shivered.

'I knew this day would come eventually. And by the sounds of it, Bruce you would be oozing with pride.'

He thought before taking off to the night sky to look for the closest thing he had to a brother's replacement.

* * *

**And Done. If you didn't catch that little bit at the end. Link did not kill them. He adopted bruce's one rule after all. And yes all you superman fans Clark Kent/Kal-EL/Superman(Pick your favorite name) Is a major Part of this story's D.N.A You'll see what i have in mind later. Oh and to all the hardcore batman fans take a guess as to who those robbers boss was. Please tell me via Private messaging.**

**Oh and WE ARE THE WALKING DEAD will be updated next.(no earthly clue when that will be though since the current chapter i'm working on with that story went through so many changes and re-writes it's just plain ridiculous. )**

**If you want more you have to follow favorite and review!**


	3. under dwellers in brightest day pt1

**Welcome back to the crazy train viewers! aka my first T rated story**

**This chapter has a ton of Influence from the Dark Knight returns **and Batman the animated series** and a tiny bit from Batman year one **

**but it's like 88% is totally original. while twenty is word for word while two percent is a mixture of both.**

**Disclaimer****:I only own my O.C's Batman belongs to DC Comics. Legend of Zelda belongs To Nintendo.**

**Me: T-T**

**BOLD**_Italic= / A.I voice/ supernatural voice thing?_

_italic-flashback,weird-ass dream __sequence_

_'- thoughts_

_i**talic bold ****underline**- _someone on a radio/tv__  


_Italic underline-_ disguised voice

()-Author's note

**Anyhow. sit back, relax, enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

**_Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power.-Abraham Lincoln  
  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter Three: In Brightest day/Underdellwers pt.1_**

* * *

_Groggily the teenage Dark knight sat himself up. He looked around to take in his surroundings, It looked like the Bat-Cave but things like The Tumbler(I couldn't resist the tumbler's awesomeness), the batpod, the batwing, the outfit chamber chamber containing the bat-family's uniformers and all the equipment and mementos that the original batman collected over the years were nowhere in sight._

_"Alfred? Are you there? " He called out. hoping his holographic friend was somewhere near instead all he got was his own echo. He looked at himself and found himself still in the bat suit._

_'Didn't I put you back in the suit chamber, when I got home from patrol, last night?' He wondered. His hands reached up to his covered fave to remove the cowl when a deep baritone voice stopped him in his tracks._

**_"YOU DID GOOD WORK, FOR YOUR FIRST DAY AND FOR SOMEONE SO YOUNG; IT'S NOTHING SHORT OF_ INCREDIBLE."** _The disembodied voice praised._ _Thinking quickly, Link deepened his voice and made it more scratched._

_"Who are you?! And how'd you get in the cave?!" __ Batman snarled out while pulling out a few bat-a-rangs from his utility belt. The dark knight clenched the bat-a-rangs tightly in his fists. Waiting for the Mysterious voice to do something rash. _

_**"GOOD,GOOD CHOSEN HERO, Always be on guard, never trust someone when you fist meet them, make them earn your trust. Do that and you might make it past your first year as batman not in a bodybag... Remember my words, hero."**_

_"WAIT!"_The Dark knight called out, before everything wen't black.

* * *

**_June __30_**

**_5:48 PM_**

Link Artym shot up from his bed, His eyes bulging of their sockets, sweat rolling down his face at the speed of sound. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was back in his bed in wayne manor. He put his hand through his sand colored hair before getting out of bed and heading toward his drape covered window. He pulled open the drapes to revel the rising sun painting the early morning sky a beautiful red, blue and orange. In his honest opinion if things like this didn't happen only for a few minutes, Link could stare at for hours. Back in Orodon, before everything hit the fan, he would stare at this to help relax and prepare for the duties of being a goat herder and the stress of sword training with Rusl. When Midna came crashing into his life and when they started to truly bond, he showed her the sun rising over Hyrule field. He never felt more at peace when she was there, laying only few inches apart from him, feeling the nice cool grass and the warm soothing summer sun caress their skin.

_**"Master Link?"** _The british accented Artificial Intelligence materialized himself in the room. Link turned around to face his only friend in this universe.

"Yes, Alfred?"

_**"You're grand reveal to the world as Jason Wayne, is only few hours away, sir. A suit and tie are in your closet for you, Master Link."**_ Alfred said with a calm voice.

Link nodded his head before opening the closet and taking out the suit and tie. He quickly slid the long white under shirt covering his naked chest. As Link started to put on the dress-pants, Alfred once more, attempted conversation.

_**"How was the first night on the job sir?"**_

"Took out two mutant gang members, four muggers, Two Jokerz and I stopped an arson attempt on a Deli between main street and fifth avenue with the owners and customers still inside. The guy did who did it turned out to be a religious nut-job with a strong hatred for the deli's jewish owners, Luckily I got there in time to free the occupants. The arsonist just...stood there, smiling. Right after he threw the molotov cocktail, Alfred. Didn't even run away, he wanted watch his 'work'. I made sure he was taken away by the ambulance after I gave him three broken ribs, a swollen left eye and a badly bruised lung." A tiny smile adorned the teenage vigilante's face when he mentioned that.

" As for the other criminals I bumped into, I only gave them a few broken bones. Although, a good majority of them are probably receiving medical attention in Blackgate's psychiatric ward." When Link was finished telling Alfred his first night on the job. He had just finished buttoning up the the silk like jacket and was fiddling with his tie.

_**"Master Bruce would be Oozing with pride, sir." **_The A.I said sincerely remembering how much master Bruce enjoyed his 'late night job.' When Link was finished he headed downstairs. Link quickly made a turn to the living room, picked up the remote that was still laying on floor from last night's event and powered up the T.V. Wanting to see if he made an impact. The channel four news logo soon flashed on the screen . A woman with almost a bee comb shaped red hair.

_**"Our top story tonight...Has The Batman returned? We spook to many eye witnesses, in this channel seven exclusive. First up is Carrie Kelly and Michelle Jansen.**_

the image was replaced with Two girls around twelve to thirteen years old. The first had long silky black hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing an olive green sweatshirt . The second had short orange/reddish hair, while wearing a light blue hoodless sweatshirt. She also wore green goggles with silver on the handles, that made it impossible to see her eyes. The one with black hair spoke in the microphone first.

_**" He was like a monster! Like with fangs and wings it could Fly..."**_Until the girl with the red hair interrupted her friend.

_**"Reality check, Michelle. Talk about composure. total lack of. He's a man and at least about twelve feet tall...He saved me, and Michelle from the Mutants... We were Taking a short cut at the arcade, when two of them jumped us, they pulled out knives and guns and pointed them at us. Before they could waste us. one of them suddenly had ninja stars or something lodged in his arm. He was suddenly pulled into the shadows. all we could hear were sounds of that mutant getting his lights knocked out. this lasted for about thirty seconds until the other mutant turned the guns at the shadows. He was suddenly lifted up by HIM, Batman. A new by the look of it. he then threw the mutant at giant neon arcade sign that was behind us. Sparks started flying and the second mutant fell on the floor groaning and unconscious. If i Ever got a chance to thank him or repay him some how, I would."**_

Link smiled a little at the young girl.

_'I wonder if Colin Needs a girlfriend...wait, Beth would kill me...never mind.'_

The screen switched to a middle aged man with Wavy black hair.

_**"...Wild. It growled, Snarled...Werewolf for sure."**_

_'Oh, the Irony!' _Link Thought with huge grin. The Screen Switched to African American male in his Late twenties with a small afro

_**"Batman? Yeah, I think he's Great. He's kicking the right kinds of butts, that need to be kicked that the cops ain't kicking. that's all I know. I hope he goes After my landlord next."**_

The screen switched back to the Newswomen.

_**"Not all of Response to The new Dark knight are positive. Take Dr,Bartholomew Wolper for example**_

A middle age caucasian filled the screen. He was around six feet tall, had puffy black hair and a mustache. Link didn't know why, but he got really pissed off when he saw the so called 'doctor' wearing a Superman shirt underneath the unbuttoned white coat. And even more pissed when the 'Doctor' opened his mouth. But Link hid it by turning his face into a stone mask with no emotion.

_**"Here I thought that we lived in a rational, civilized, society! Whoever took up the title of that madman, Is just as Insane and violante as the original and the so called 'criminals' he fights."**_

Alfred, seeing Link, poorly hiding his scowl in a stoned faced mask, decided to light the mood with His trademarked humor.

_**"Insane? You? Don't listen to such nonsense Master Link. You're the very picture of sanity...Oh and the mech arms and I have Ironed your tights and put away your exploding gas balls."** _Causing a tiny smile to appear on Link's face. He turned to his side to face Alfred and muttered sarcastically.

"Thank you, Alfred."

Turning back to the T.V to find that it switched back to the anchorwomen with a picture of Wayne enterprises in the background.

_**"In other news, The heir of Wayne enterprises; the company that has literally billions of people in their employ and The Wayne family fortune is making himself known today. It been know for a few days that it's the grandson of the multi billionaire playboy Bruce wayne. Who disappeared almost nineteen years ago. This new development has shut down many attempted buyouts and mergers from other companies. The most recent and most aggressive came from, Powers industries C.E.O, Derek Powers who's been trying to buy out Wayne Enterprises for the past five years." **_

"Was it you who stopped the buyout, Alfred?" Link asked quite curiously. He had very little knowledge when it came to business economics. But he did know is that any business would run around like a chicken with it's head cut off if there wasn't anyone to lead it.

_**"Sort of, sir. While I kept the company privately owned, It was Luscious Fox; who was a good friend of Master Bruce and supplied and built most of the gadgets and equipment for his crusade. He acted as a temporary C.E.O for about eight years before retiring. His son Luscious Fox Jr. is the currently leading the company."**_ Alfred explained. The T.V remote, just like yesterday. The remote clattered on the floor. Link face was paler then snow. His left hand was twitching uncontrollably, while the right hand was clenched into a fist. Alfred turned to look at the T.V when his normally stoic expression turned saddened.

**_"In this shocking news. More children have gone missing these past few weeks and show no sign of stopping. Every signal one of the childs' rooms have been broken into. Police are sure that it's not the mutants,Jokerz or any other gang since there was no ransom given to the families."_**

"Alfred, cancel the damn press con-" The quaking with anger teenage vigilante was cut off by his only companion

_**"Remember sir! Never during the day."**_ Alfred said sternly and quickly to snap the young man's mind at the current task at hand. The blond haired Hylian took deep breaths to calm himself before picking up the remote and turning off the TV and gently placing it on the coffee table.

"Your right, Alfred. I need to focus. I'll go to the press conference, put on a smile, answer a few questions and shake a few hands...But the minute I come back i'm heading back to the cave to suit up and chase that child abducting sicko down."

From any other point of view it would appear that the new Dark Knight was letting his emotions get the better of him. But Alfred knew better. Alfred actually felt a little nostalgic to when Bruce Wayne wore the cape and cowl. When it came to children's lives' endanger; Bruce often forget about who he was chasing down and was more focused on getting the child to safety. Alfred was happy to see that Link also had that trait.

"Alfred?"

_**"Yes sir?"**_

"Thank you. I needed that." Link said before he turned around and left to prepare his speech for the leeches that was known as the press. But missing a tiny smile that was etched into the A.I's face.

_**'Master Bruce, you would be so proud of you.'**_

* * *

_** space sector 2814-Milky Way Galaxy- one light year from Earth.**_

"I'm getting too old for this." the gruff and tired voice of the fifty eight year old Kyle Rayner muttered under on his breath while his mask covered eyes nearly bulged out of it because of what he was staring at. A giant bluish-green spiral shape about the size of a pick-up truck. The fifth human green lantern sighed out of annoyance.

_'The report i'll have to give to the Guardians will be as big as Guy Gardner's Ego.'_

"A wormhole?! Of all things!?...Great." He muttered while his hand ran through his once black hair. While the top was still black, the sides where now silverish grey. Kyle had more experienced with wormholes than most people. Annnnnd let's just say that, each time was extremely unpleasant. An unpleasant shiver rocked his body.

"How come i've got this weird feeling that I'm gonna end up with Kilowog's job." He muttered to himself, shivering.

"Never give up hope Kyle Rayner, my friend. The harmonious voice of none other then Saint walker: the first blue Lantern. The amphibian-humanoid stood around eight feet tall. Had palish blue skin and more importantly a tail...on the back of his head.

"Walker!?" Kyle shouted generally surprised to see his friend, since the Guardians had a prejudice against the corps and pretty much made it a taboo to work with them...so yeah, if you had a friend or loved one in a differnt corp keeping in touch was a little tricky. The two quickly shook hands

"How is your wife and your children doing?" Walker asked genuinely. A little sad that he lost contact with his friends for so long.

"Arisa's fine. Currently looking after our first born's five month old son While He and his wife are on a little vacation. Arisa is taking to be a grandmother to an insane level I never thought possible."

"My godson already has a kid of his own?" Saint walker said with a shocked expression. Since to him it was like yesterday since he saw his godson take his first steps.

"You should have seen Arisa's expression. I'd swear she looked like she was gonna faint. Then she let out an ear shattering squeal." Kyle said while rubbing his ear like it was an amputated limb with a flaring phantom pain.

"So, how old is Hal?" Saint Walker inquired. Both of them facing the wormhole, not taking their eyes and power rings off it. After all you could never know what is on the other side of one.

"Just turned twenty eight not three months ago...I wished I could have done more for the original Hal then name first born after him."

"Hal Jordan would have been honored and deeply touched with what you done. And very proud of how you finally got your life back in your control."

"That doesn't exactly help me sleep at night, Walker. Hal Jordan was _**THE**_ Green Lantern. I should have done more. I should have-" Kyle was interrupted by not only his own but by Saint Walker's power ring as well.

**"GREAT WILL POWER/HOPE ****DETECTED. MAKING DUPLICATE GREEN LANTERN/BLUE LANTERN POWER RING NOW." **As soon as A.I's finished speaking. Both power rings started glow the respected color of their corp. When the light died down, Two identical green and blue power rings were floating right next too the two lanterns.

"I didn't know the guardians also made the ring duplication feature standard issue as well. " Saint Walker said cooly.

"They didn't. Hal gave mave one that did during the whole timeline incident." Kyle responded with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Since this was around the twelfth time his ring did this. And it never did so with his approval. So yeah he had a right to be a little annoyed.

"Ah." The first blue lantern said not needing for his friend to explain further...until the duplicate power rings flew straight into the wormhole.

"Did they..." Kyle said with a headache slowly approaching. Knowing that the report for this would realistically take days to fill out to satisfy the guardians...and that was the best case scenario.

"Yep."

"God damn it." Kyle muttered under his breath. Before following the apparently suicidal power rings. The blue lantern sighed and shaked his head before following his friend. After all a pissed off Arisa Rrab Rayner was something he'd rather avoid. in that situation all he could hope for was a quick and painless death.

* * *

**Earth 87 (you know the multiverse thing) Hyrule **

**Faron woods**

It had been almost a day since he left Ordon, He managed to get pretty far for an eleven year old. When he decided to setup camp he found out he had been followed by one of his friends back home. Colin sat at his makeshift fireplace sighing deeply. He wanted this to be a one man trip since he wasn't sure if he could live with himself in someone else had gotten bald hurt if he made a mistake. He looked at his guest with an unreadable expression and said.

"Head home, Beth it's dangerous." The brunette haired girl on the other side of the campfire glared at Colin and placed her hands on her hips.

"And then what? Play dumb while your parents worry themselves sick?!" Beth quietly yelled.

"I need to find Link. We need him." Colin replied with no emotion in his voice or on his face. Beth's eyes softened a little when Colin brought up Link. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Colin, I miss him too. But we nee to hope that he will comeback on his own, he always has." Beth quietly pleaded to get her friend to see reason.

"THEN WHY HASN'T HE BY NOW!" Colin snapped. Colin took a deep breath to calm himself.

"The only time he disappeared this long is when he went looking for us, when we got kidnapped by those Boblins. This time it's like he disappeared off the face of Earth. For Six months I had to watch my Mom cried herself to sleep while Dad just exhausted himself Looking for Link, While I did nothing and went outside playing with a fake smile on my face and pretended that everything will be alright if i left it to the grown ups." Colin scoffed as he finished. Clearly annoyed that after six months of searching the search party always came back empty handed. Colin set his eyes on Beth, stood up and shouted

"IF THEY WON'T FIND MY BROTHER. I WILL! I WILL BRING LINK BACK FOR MOM, FOR DAD, FOR ILLA, FOR MALO, FOR TALO, FOR PRINCESS ZELDA, FOR EVERYBODY THAT EVER LOVED AND CARED ABOUT HIM. IF THEY'RE TOO AFRAID TO GO ANY FURTHER THEN I WILL BRING HIM BACK!" Beth stared at Colin for several seconds with wide eyes. She never seen Colin yell or lose his calm attitude before. he was usually a very mellow person.

"Colin, I'm coming with you. You need hope in other people, if not. Everything will be lost and I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT!" Beth shouted at the end of her mini speech. Before Colin could come up with some sort of response. Two synthetic voices boomed out of nowhere.

**"COLIN BROADY OF EARTH 87, YOU HAVE THE POWER TO OVERCOME GREAT FEAR. WELCOME TO THE GREEN LANTERN CORP."** The green power ring stated before flying to Colin and slid itself on Colin's ring finger on his left hand. While Colin stared blankly at the ring. Another voice boomed out.

**BETH ANDERSON OF EARTH 87, YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO INSPIRE GREAT HOPE INTO OTHERS, WELCOME TO THE BLUE LANTERNS. ALL WILL BE WELL." **The blue ring stated before following it's green ring counterpart and slid itself on Beth's ring finger on her right hand. The two children had the same thing running in their mind.

'WHAT?!'

* * *

**And break! This fic is also a ColinxBeth I know A few of you are thinking why not give Beth a star sapphire ring then... well a couple of reasons. first that would been really predictable. Since most fics like this have already done that (no need to beat a dead horse right?) Second she doesn't love Colin yet so yeah that would have been counter productive. and third to me she just felt like a blue lantern. anyway don't forget to review,follow and favorite!**


	4. under dwellers in brightest day pt2

**the underdwellers/In brightest day pt two**

**Hey guys! Just a heads up, this chapter is gonna consist of Colin and Beth's little situation ****. Don't worry Link/ Batman is in this chapter. And if any of you are wondering, No one beside Alfred knows he's batman as for bat's old allies (The justice league, The Teen Titans, The Outsides, Batman INC., The Bat Family) all they know is that someone else took up the cape and cowl.**

()-**foreign language translation**

**()-Author's**

* * *

**_Great thoughts speak only to the thoughtful mind, but great actions speak to all mankind.- Theodore Roosevelt_**

* * *

**Earth 87-faron woods **

**1:00 AM**

While the two children were staring bug eyed the Green and Blue lantern rings on their hands. They unknowingly had two watchers above the skies from both lantern corps.

"Damn it, not again." The fifth human green lantern: Kyle Rayner muttered with his hand massaging his forehead. Kyle Rayner and the first blue lantern: Saint Walker were floating above Faron woods, studying the two children lanterns. While Kyle Rayner looked like a time bomb ready to go off, Saint Walker kept a neutral expression. Walker turned to his friend to see what was eating him.

"Kyle? What's wrong?" Walker asked

"CHILDREN?! IT HAD TO BE CHILDREN!?" Kyle manged to say in a harsh whisper. Walker stared at friend with a worried expression.

"You have problems with child Lanterns?" Walker asked. Kyle turned to his friend and stated plainly.

"It's not the fact that their children that I have a problem with, it's dealing with their mothers is the problem. To them we're practically recruiting them in the universe's military."

"But both our corps are more of a police force then anything else. And it's been almost thirty years since anything apocalyptic on a universal scale happened." Walker reasoned.

"Believe me, They wont see it like that."

_**Flashback 26 years ago**_

**"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" **was all the mother said. Before Kyle could rationalize with her, he felt her leg kicked him hard in, well...what made him a man. Kyle was now laying on the floor holding his crotch. The child lantern in question was staring at the scene with a puzzled expression. The child's mother on the other hand was glaring daggers at the man lying at the floor in the fetal position for trying to take her 'baby' away.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"Guy Gardner Laughed at his co-lantern's expense and glad he wasn't the one getting hit for once. His jaw was still sore from the punch Bats landed a few years ago.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Why do you say that?" Saint Walker inquired. He missed Kyle flinch a tiny bit.

"Just call it a feeling." Kyle muttered. not wanting to relive a certain memory. Apparently when ever a Green Lantern ring chose a child, Kyle was always the one to break the news to the parents... or more precisely the mothers. The two quickly floated closely to the two waited patiently for the two children to to turn around. When it became clear that the two were still Staring at the Lantern rings like they just witnessed someone juggling chainsaws and new born baby. Rayner faked a cough to get their attention. Once he did it he realized it was a the two children whipped their heads in their direction...well let's just say the reaction was...unique. The brunette haired girl; Beth he believed her name was thank to the blue lantern ring. She let out a loud scream that nearly caused the two veteran Lanterns to hold their ears in pure agonizing pain. Then her eyes rolled up to the back of her head and lost consciousness. The blond haired boy: Colin, on the other hand stood right up, grabbed a nearby stick and swung at them.

"S-S-S-S-STAY-A-A-AWAY-F-F-F-F-FROM US!" Colin shouted Trying his hardest to protect his girlfriend-er best friend...yeah that's it.

_'Overcome great fear indeed.'_ The fifth human lantern was quite Impressed with the boy's bravery. After all someone who has a power limited only by his/or her imagination and to threaten them with a sharpened stick? Quite a few people in the universe considered that to be just plain stupid and or suicide. So yeah the kid had guts. Before Colin could blink the strange man in spandex disarmed him from his makeshift weapon.

"Kid, Just calm down before you do something you're gonna-" Before Kyle could say any thing else, Colin's ring began to glow. Acting on nothing but pure instinct; Colin clenched his fist and let loose his best punch.

"I SAID, STAY AWAY!" Colin's fist was engulfed in an emerald light, a giant green fist shot out from the ring and hit Kyle Rayner straight in the jaw. The impact cause Kyle to fly sideways into a nearby tree hitting it hard.

"Regret...ow" Kyle muttered, now really thankful that the green lantern uniform took most of the damage. true these uniforms could withstand motor shells...but other energy constructs, that was another story. He started waiting for few seconds to get feeling back in the rest of his body. Walker flew away right when the giant fist construct appeared. Hey he wasn't gonna get clobbered just because his best friend didn't know when to back off. Hopeful doesn't mean stupid. He flew down and help his friend back to his feet.

"Junior has one hell of a left hook." Kyle muttered still a bit shaken from getting sent forty feet sideways and into a tree by an eleven year old...Kyle was pretty sure Hal jordan had facepalmed and shook his head from the afterlife. While the two were distracted, Colin quickly scooped Beth up in his arms bridal style and ran. Colin wasn't really sure where he was running to but anywhere seemed better then here at the moment. Things were happening so fast his mind had just registered what he did to the guy in the green spandex. He was more focused on getting Beth to safety. Orodon was definitely out since those two in the freakish lantern themed spandex were in that direction, The forest temple, well don't get him started on that, Castle town was miles away, the closest thing was...

_'wait! kakariko village! Renado can help us!' _Colin thought with glee. He picked up his only to slow down as a ten foot green stop sign blocked his path. As he completely stopped moving to see the two people that were chasing were floating right above him by a good ten feet.

"Son, we need to have a little talk." The green lantern said in a surprisingly neutral tone.

* * *

**Back in earth-32 Wayne enterprises, conference room 12:00pm**

**with Link/Jason**

As Link Artym or Jason Wayne was rubbing his neck as made his way up to the podium just glad he didn't learn any of it during his few months of training. Although he was silently cursing the fact that he was here and not in the Cave, checking the files his predecessor left on the J.L.A members

_'I'm halfway through it and every signal one so far started with a contingency plan in case any of them went rouge...The one with that Guy Gardner person is down right cruel and unusual but I got this weird feeling he deserves a thousand times worse..oh well'_

or at least on the streets hunting down muggers and rapists. He had reached the podium he didn't even have a chance to open his mouth as he was suddenly assaulted with questions.

" MR. WAYNE! WHERE HAVE YOU AND YOUR PARENT'S BEEN ALL THESE YEARS!?"

" MR. WAYNE! WILL YOU ENDORSE BARBRA GORDON FOR COMMISSIONER OF POLICE JUST LIKE YOUR GRANDFATHER DID FOR JAMES GORDON?!"

"What's with his ears?" Link err Jason's eye twitched in annoyance at the last question but was somehow amazed he heard that after the entire room was shouting at him. A small evil smile soon appeared on his face as he knew how he would answer the first question mentally thanking alfred for the hours of practicing.

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was about to do.

"My father had no idea who my grandfather was and my grandmother died when he was around seven years old and raised by his aunt and uncle. Once he turned Eighteen his considerably wealthy uncle Dexter Grif**(Ten Points to anyone how get's that reference!)** died of lung Cancer and inherited around 3.5 million dollars,but it didn't make him happy...until he met my mother. He and my mother moved to Wisconsin shortly after they got married and i was born in Milwaukee a couple years later where they worked in the city's hospital where they were loved by both the staff and the patients- " The evil smile got bigger as he..switched languages.

"Aber zogen wir nach Deutschland, als ich zwei war _(German:but we moved to germany when i was two) -_Sorekara sūnengo, Nihon ni idō suru, Watashi wa Kyōto no chūgakkō ni kayotta baai,_(Japanese: then we moved to japan a few years later, _where i attended middle school in Kyoto_)-My, nakonets, poselilsya v Rossii, v malen'kom sele nedaleko ot Sankt-Peterburga__(Russian:we finally settled down in russia, in a small little village just outside of saint petersburg)- _Both my parents died of an illness that was going around the village when I was seventeen, they were barley thirty eight. On the eve of my eighteenth birthday two ambassadors from the united states told me they had recently done a blood test and found out I was Bruce wayne's Grandson and which i replied 'Are you sure i'm the only one?' soon I Inherited his money, his estate and his company but the only catch was that i had to move here. Without a second of hesitation I jumped on the nearest flight to the states and took the last name Wayne and dropping Case from it. But I didn't do for my Inheritance. I did it because I wanted to follow my parents, my grandfather's and my Great Grandparents example: I want to Help people. That why The minute I take over Wayne Industries I'm reopening several of the homeless shelters, orphanages and charities and making sure they are well supplied,well staffed and treats the people in their care like human beings instead of liabilities." Jason tried his best not roll over the floor and laugh his ass off at their stunned expressions. Jason managed to keep his composure throughout the insanity

"Now on to the second question, If she fights for reclaiming the soul of Gotham from crime and corruption just like her father. My support of her will come without question. And as for for the last question, I got my ears from my mother's side of the family...any other questions?" As he scanned the room, pretty much everyone still had their Jaws hanging open and their eyes looked like over inflated balloons ready to pop. Except one reporter who had a huge smile on his face and was barely controlling his laughter. He quickly stood up making his larger than life presence know. The man could easily dwarf everyone in that he was around 6'10 maybe 6'11 feet tall. You could easily see his olympian type build though that ocean blue business suit of his, his eyes were the same color which was magnified thanks to the simple folk glasses he wore. The top half of his hair is jet black and the sides of it was a silvery color. His caucasian skin was flawless for someone who looked he was fifty six. No bags under his eyes, no blemishes,no wrinkles. He looks like a young olympic athlete at his peek that just dyed his hair. And then there was his voice.

"Mr. Wayne, Clark Kent of the Daily Planet for the city of Metropolis. What's your stand on super hero teams like the Justice League and The Outsiders?"

His voice was just as large and powerful as him...yet so gentle and... kind? It's like he gave off this presence of a gentle giant. Something that could kill you like an insect meeting a boot. but he just seemed to give off a feeling of Hope. That a Titan could walk among mortals without squashing them like cockroaches.

_'So that's Superman/Clark Kent. What a boy scout-Wait where the hell did that come from?!' _Jason wondered. he shook off this feeling of, what was that exactly? Deja vu? Eh, something along those lines.

"Well Mr. Kent, from what I understand My grandfather funded both of them because he trusted them to do the right thing. As long they do that i will trust as well. If the do the wrong thing, I will make sure that they are brought down. Does that answer you're question, boy scout?" Jason said in all too calm tone.

_'Seriously?! What the hell is wrong with me?!' _Jason thought.

_'Yep, that's the new Batman all right.' _The last son of Krypton/Earth's adopted son thought. Even though he had a neutral expression on his face, Inside however, he was laughing his super powered ass off.

"That's all, Thank you Mr. Wayne." Clark said. Amusement quite clearly in his voice.

"Good. Is there anyone else who has any questions?" Jason said deciding to not to think about that damn boy scout personality of his mainly because it pisses him off-aw damnit he did it again...Anyway, When he saw that pretty much everyone else was still starring at with bug eyes and that Clark Kent guy was really struggling to not burst out laughing.

"Have a wonderful afternoon everyone." He soon left the podium and the building as fast as he could. Jason didn't have to worry about people checking the story since some of Bruce Wayne old contacts are still breathing. They quickly made sure that whole speech Jason said at the press conference checked out in the record books in case anyone decided to do a background check.

_'I belong on the streets,beating up criminals. Not in a conference room, listing to leaches trying to find out what of underwear I wear.' _he thought humorously.

"Taxi!" He called out. Alfred was still working on hiring a chauffeur that they could trust. They wouldn't let him or her in on the secret of course but they needed someone to keep their mouths shut just in case they saw something they weren't supposed to. It was also a lot easier to explain then to be seen in a limbo that drives itself, since Alfred is in practically any technology with the Wayne symbol plastered on it and Wayne industries makes things like computers,smart-phones,TV's and automobiles. As he opened the cab's door ans sat down he was generally surprised at how comfortable the seats were and how clean it was for a public transport...then again Alfred said that Bruce wanted everything that came out of his factories were cheap,strong and quality. The driver was a man in his early forties, had brown hair but was balding at the top, he also had a deep five'o clock shadow and he smelled like cheap cigars, in fact he had one in his mouth right now but fortunately it wasn't lit.

"Wayne Manor and could you please put on the news sir?" Jason called out.

"Sure thing pal." The Taxi driver's deep baritone voice rang out. Once the driver flipped the switch, Something new was added to Jason's to do list for his late night 'activities.'

_**"The Red hood and his lieutenants once again avoided capture after raiding the Polar ice company only a few hours ago, Luckily no one was harmed. In other news four months ago, Crane has been fired from the psychiatric staff of Arkham Asylum for conducting unethical experiments on his patients even earning the nickname 'The scarecrow' by said patients. Earlier this morning the judge ruled that he will have his psychiatric license will be stripped indefinitely, however he will have no jail time."**_

Jason knew he couldn't do anything about the second guy:Jonathan Carne unless he tries to continue his experiments on people. This red hood character on the other hand is still wanted by police and by the sounds of it they were like a gang almost or a mafia and didn't sound like they were being covert when they robbed that Ice company. They must of left a clue or something behind.

* * *

**Back at earth 87 in Faron woods **

**2:00am**

Colin with Beth still in his arms led Kyle Rayner and Saint Walker back to his makeshift campsite so they could talk. Colin insisted that beth should wake up first before Kyle and walker should explain. Beth woke an hour later, luckily Colin laid her down on a blanket he brought with him to avoid an awkward explanation as to why he was holding her in his arms. He was staring at the ring on finger with nothing but respect. Ever since he first laid eyes on a weapon when he was little, His father and Link had told him to always treat a weapon with respect since it could take your life or someone elses very easily with the simplest mistake. if it was true what Rayner and Walker just told him. it was the most powerful weapon in the universe.

_**FLASHBACK a few minutes ago**_

The two children were sitting down as if listing to a story by their grandfather. Kyle had to admit it made miss the days his son were their age and him constantly begging Kyle to tell him stories as a green lantern.

What you two have on your fingertips is, well putting it bluntly is a weapon that can make practically anything you two can imagine. If you have enough of what the corps stand for. Green is willpower, blue is hope. Treat these things with respect because like I said this is technically a weapon. Keep that in mind you Green Lanterns and the rings were created by the guardians: A race of immortal beings to pretty much police the universe. " Once he saw them both nod, he signaled for saint Walker to continue.

"But Blue Lanterns were created by to former guardians to spread hope throughout the most corps Blue Lanterns can't and wont take a life so you, young beth don't have to worry about that. But as for you young Colin. It's not that simple. You may have to take a life if you have no other choice." Saint walker said sadly. Colin's eye's widened at what the Blue Lantern told him. While Beth looked at Colin with pure horror and concern in her eyes. Colin raised his hand to look at the power ring.

"You sure you can handle that?" Kyle said adding his six cents to it. Colin didn't he even look away from the ring when he responded.

"Yes."

_**Flashback end**_

"Colin?" slowly put his hand down and turned his head in the voice's direction.

"Yes, Beth?" He asked the normally very confident brunette. Why was she looking at him like she was about to cry?

"Are you really comfortable with...killing someone?" Beth asked barely audible to Colin's ears. Colin sighed and ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"No, if I do end up...killing someone as one of those Lanterns or just in self defense. I hopefully wont take pride in it." Colin said. Everyone missed the sight of Beth's and Saint Walker's power rings glow a little bit when Colin said and Kyle looked at the young boy with shock and admiration. Most child Lanterns treated the rings like glorified toys. So seeing this boy treat it with so much respect was incredibly refreshing to both of the veteran knew he had to do what he did next.

"Where do you two live? Where are your parents?" The two children looked at each other for a few seconds before their eyes started to widen to the size of dinner plates.

"Ummmmmmm." The two children said simultaneously. Kyle from his years as a father of four; that usually meant no.

"Faron woods has earned the nickname the lost woods for a reason." Beth said hesitantly.

"And I forgot to bring a map." Colin sadd shyly. Kyle sighed and massaged his nose. taking a deep breath, he put on a fatherly smile and said.

"Don't worry kids, your rings have a special feature for these ask the ring where you need to go and it will point you you in the right direction." Colin stared at him for a few second with an unbelieving look. before lifting up his left hand and turned his direction to the ring.

"Ummm, Power ring locate Ordon village...please?" five seconds later a beam of green light shot out as a straight line towards west. Kyle looked at the two children again.

"Well don't ya think you're parents are a bit worried and deserve an explanation?" when he just saw Beth nod but not Colin. He was about to ask the young boy what was wrong until colin turned to his ring and said.

"Locate Link Artym!" A new beam of light shot out of the ring and straight towards the sky right were the wormhole was still residing. When Colin and Beth had a baffled expression on their faces Colin's power ring clarified

_**"Link Artym currently resides in universe b-2465 on** **Earth-32."**_But for the two children it didn't clarify and for Colin and Beth it was information overload and they promptly passed out. Kyle sighed with one thing coming to mind.

_'More paperwork, great.' _He sighed and he picked up Colin while Walker picked up Beth.

"Ring, locate Ordon." Kyle said. the beam reappeared and pointed towards Ordon. They headed off towards Ordon with the children in their arms. Hopefully they wouldn't scare the local inhabitants to much.

* * *

**AND Break! Sorry this took so long but i spent most of the time working out the kinks and digging deep into the Batman mythos. I also introduced two easter eggs of two major Batman villains so congrats if you guys caught it. BUT they wont be introduced until im im done with the year one archive. That be fun and huge pain in my ass at the same time!**

**that's what i'm currently on. the other archives will consist of Batman: the man who laughs,some elements of Earth-one and the animated series and Arkham Asylum archive. yep you guys heard me right i am gonna do Arkham Asylum. While the sequel's archive is gonna be Arkham city, Justice League, Justice League:Tower of Babel, Batman Noel, the killing joke and something very special. this is a trilogy I plan on ending it with Link being in his late sixties and maybe early seventies. I'll do my take on Batman Beyond. And no it wont be Terry. Nothing against him i think he's just as awesome as Bruce. but i plan on someone else taking up the cape and cowl when link is done with it. But Terry will be a big part of this trilogy and my Batman Beyond trilogy. Batman beyond will be a crossover with something else. here's a hint the main character he loves the color orange and could possibly have Attention deficit disorder, the creator of if never cleared it up. Hope you guys are excited. anyway know the drill follow favorite and Please let me know what you guys thought with a review.**


	5. All hail the Sewer King!

**Chapter 5 guys! heads up guys, im pushing this story's T for teen rating to the limit. Since this batman villain was known for kidnapping children, abusing children, and using them for slave labor. Fans of Batman the animated series know him as the Crocodile King. yeah, i'm gonna see how evil, and despicable I can make him without changing the rating to M for Mature. The way I see it, he's a perfect year one villain. He has no super powers or anything like that but he's so..well, disturbed and just a down right despicable person and the fact that he abuses children, that makes him the right character to test a young Dark Knight's psyche...So yeah totally different tone then the last four chapters.**

**Warning: Child abuse, brutal violence and mild language in this chapter**

**P.S:Couldn't find an appropriate quote for this so I just took one from one of my favorite show.**

* * *

CHAPTER V: ALL HAIL THE CROCODILE KING!

* * *

"I'm not in danger, Skyler! I am the Danger!" -Walter White/Heisenberg from Breaking Bad.

* * *

Earth-32 Gotham, lower east side.

4:38 AM

Tonight was an unnaturally quiet night for Gotham, at least for the teenage Dark knight's opinion. Only a couple of purse snatchers and muggers; which Batman promptly made sure they didn't get away with out a broken rib or swollen shut eye at least. Before he became Batman; Link Artyom was quite an accomplished hunter. He knew that criminals were no different then wild animals. The only reason That other predators were no were to be seen is when something bigger, more deadly and down right monstrous had made it's presence known. The muggers and rapists are small time crooks. The big fish seem to be hiding and seem to be doing a fine job at it too. Even criminal hot spots like the ice berg lounge and the Solomon-Wayne courthouse were surprisingly quite. Gangs like the Mutants and Jokers were still active this night although they seemed tensed, rigid. Whenever Batman appeared out of the the shadows, they seemed relieved that it was him coming for them and not something else. It's been like that for the past six days but tonight it seemed like things were coming back to normal; Well...normal for Gotham at least. Batman sighed while looking at cesspool of criminal activity known as Gotham through his binoculars while sitting on the balcony of Derek Powers industries. Batman resisted the urge to snort at their excuse of a company. Alfred handed him the list of Wayne industries top competitors earlier this morning as well as their financial history. Derek Powers' Company went through a number of corruption investigations, government bailouts and a number of chairmen who were not only good at their job but seemed to have a conscious have mysteriously disappeared and have have never been seen again.

_'Must remember to investigate further into the matter, later.'_ The dark knight thought. He was considering turning in for the remainder of the night since all his leads came up a dead end on the Red Hood character. It turns out his His previous analyses of this Red Hood mob being sloppy was inaccurate. All the evidence that was left at the Polar Ice Company was intentional left that led to absolutely nowhere and that Crane guy was being watched constantly by the police and the F.B.I. As Batman was just seconds from calling in for what little was left of the night. An ear shattering scream filled the air.

"HEEEELP! A LEPRECHAUN STOLE MY PURSE!"

Wait,What?

The Dark Knight turned his binoculars to the screams direction to see a small figure that was at least 4'11 feet tall in a green cloak covering his or her face in shadow.

'Somehow I doubt that's a Leprechaun. I doubt whoever that was, wasn't even Irish.' The Dark Knight thought speculatively.

Batman pulled out his grapple gun and fired it at a nearby building and swung off to follow this cloaked perpetrator.

* * *

Gotham- market district

4:40 AM

Barbra Gordon was happily humming a song her mother sung to her as a child while picking out the groceries of the week since her husband had ultimately forgot about it. She ran her hand through her hair, which was now a fine mix between a fiery red and a silver grey, which she usually did when she was frustrated.

_'How can Gotham's own District Attorney be so forgetful.'_

"Hey Captain Gordon, how was your evening?" A man balding man around his late sixties shouted. he was currently carrying a small wooden box of empty milk bottles out of the store.

"It's Barbra when i'm off work, Earl. And i'm fine, I'm just here to pick up some groceries because Sam forgot...AGAIN." She said the last part humorously. Her eyes not leaving the aisles contents. She shrugged and picked out the nearest cereal box. The sounds of glass breaking and a body hitting the floor made it to her ears. She wiped around quickly.

"Earl?! Are you okay?" Barbra asked. A high pitched laughter was the response.

"Chica-chica- Chicken Legs, Slice and dice." A voice shouted that was definitely a teenager. A few seconds later a teenager wearing a black leather biker jacket, a blood red visor with golden rims covered his eyes, all of the hair on his head was roughly shaved off. In his hands was an old AR-15 carbine rifle. Barbra quickly pulled out her revolver out of her holster that was hidden in her trench coat.

BANG!

BANG!

And then...silence.

* * *

Gotham-Lower east side: sunset apartment.

4:56 AM

A young girl around twelve to thirteen years with comed back red hair. causing many kids at her school to call her a tom-boy. She scowled at that nickname as she put on a yellow belt that kept up the black pants from falling off. The Emerald green hiking boots fit her feet perfectly. She slowly put on two dark green gloves on each hand. Around her neck was a cape. On the front of the cape was black but on the back was red. Her shirt was a blood red. the sleeves were a dark green. The far right of the shirt was a small yellow circle with a giant black R in the center of it. She took off her green goggles and threw it on the bed. The inscriptions on the googles read 'Property of Carrie Kelly'. The goggles landed next to a ripped open bag with the words 'ROBIN COSTUME' Plastered over the bag. Carrie put on the black domino mask. Her blue eyes were now two white slits.

_'So worth saving up my lunch money.'_ she thought with a bright grin. She grabbed a sling shot and a few small rubber ball on her night stand and put it in the utility belt. Carrie slowly tip towed out of her room and into in the hallway. But she stopped dead in her tracks by the living room where here parents where when the TV showed the evening news

"This just in. Police Captain Barbara Gordon has been shot and killed"The female News anchor said neutrally

_'WHAT?!'_ The red head thought.

"Oh.. i'm sorry, I read that wrong. I meant to say Police Captain Barbra Gordon has shot and killed a seventeen year old member of the mutant gang."

'So not cool, Lady.' Carrie thought as she continued to tip toe past her parents.

"Wow, seventeen years old, what a drag." A man in his mid forties said while laying back on a couch smoking something that was clearly not a cigarette.

"Egotistical cops. Brutes with a like Chicago. Remember Chicago hon?" A woman in her early forties asked.

"Not real well, I was stoned the whole time..."

"Speaking of which, can you pass me the weed, hon?"The man's wife asked. oblivious of what their daughter was quickly opened the window and snuck out of her parents' apartment. She moved slowly off the scaffolding that was attached to the building. She looked down and saw it was at least a a twenty foot drop.

"One wrong step: Instant street pizza, Maximum check out" She thought morbidly. She grabbed the pipe on the other side of the building and swung the other half of her body to it.

CLANK!

Her heart seemed to pound out of her chest as the pipe detached itself from the wall and began to fall with her still on it.

_'Real smooth Carrie.'_

"OH CRAP!" She shouted. The pipe fell down with her still clinging to it for dear life...as it fell for three whole feet on another scaffolding. Carrie landed on her back muttered out disappointedly

"Some Robin." She quickly picked herself up and much to her delight saw no other then the Dark Knight himself swinging from building to building on his grapple gun.

"Hey, wait for me!" She shouted. Of course Batman couldn't hear her, He was on a building that was easily five more stories then her. With new found energy the new self proclaimed Robin chased after the Dark Knight.

* * *

The little purse thief was running for a good nine minutes before he made a stop in a nearby ally and opened up the man hole cover and dived in the sewers. The Dark Knight raised an eyebrow beneath his cowl. The only reason he didn't stop the thief early on was he had a hunch that the green cloaked thief was working for someone. If it was a simple purse theft. The perpetrator would have stopped running after about a minute or so since the cops were either

(A. Too Corrupted to give a damn.

(B. Too busy.

In all likelihood it was (A. This is Gotham after all. The thief ran nearly two blocks and then stopped in ally and opened up a manhole and jumped in the sewers without stopping to think. This was planned. Practised. Refined. All that they needed was the opportunity. Batman knew the only we he was gonna get answers was to follow the thief down the sewers and hopefully follow him/her to the ring leader. With that the dark knight hopped down into the sewers determined to get answers. A few seconds later a huffing and wheezing Robin stopped by the man hole.

"Ewwwwww!'

"I'm so gonna need a shower." With that she hopped in the manhole to follow her 'boss'/Hero.

* * *

The sun shall never set on his kingdom. He had built it, He took opportunity by the throat when the chance was right and now he was hidden terror of Gotham. No one dared to find him out of fear for their well being. The darkness in his makeshift dinning room was barely held back by two lit candles. The dinning table was reasonably clean with a blood red cloth covering the whole food was luxurious, a thoroughly cooked bird at his end of the table, with many side dishes like shrimps and rolls surrounding the rest of the table. He wore a blood red coat with a puffy white shirt, black sweat pants and black combat boots. The eye glasses he wears has a coal black lens on the left eye that isn't transparent meaning he is blind in that eye. His long black hair touched his shoulders , His remaining eye was a dark brown in color. His skin was a palish white. He greedily chomped down on what appeared to be a turkey leg. The flesh of the turkey's leg got ripped apart by his teeth. His mouth remained open while chewing; sending bits of moistened chewed food flying on his subject's faces. A young girl near the age of eleven; wiped the food off her young once tan now ghostly white skin due to the lack of sun light. Her hazel colored eyes along with her fellow "Commoners" as their "Ruler" called them; landed on the food their "King" was munching on. Most of the children were seven to twelve years old and it had been around a week since they last had any food not counting the scrapes their ruler left. The young girl let out a depressed moan and almost immediately her hands shot up to her mouth, her eyes were bulging out their sockets, her legs started to shake uncontrollably. The 'King' looked up with rage filled in his lone eye. He wiped off the cooked bird skin off of his mouth with his arm and grabbed a cane that was laying on the edge of the table. He gripped the cane in his hand until his knuckles turned white.

"I thought I made myself clear the first time, little Gazelle. NO SPEAKING UNLESS SPOKEN TO!" He quickly swung the cane at "Gazelle's" gut. The young girl's knees collapsed,causing her to fall on the cold stone floor. Gazelle's arms wrapped around her gut in agonizing pain, she bit her tongue to push back any screams of pain. Tears of pain rained down her eyes and stained her King looked at his disobedient subject with disgust in his lone brown eye. He shift his gaze to his other subjects and he spoke with a tone that was oozing with venom.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL, LITTLE SHITS! I RESCUED YOU FROM BORING AND MISERABLE LIVE OF CONFORMITY AND DEMOCRACY! NOW EACH OF YOU LIVE UNIQUE LIVES SERVING UNDER A STRONG AND ENLIGHTENED MONARCH! I SHOULD FEED YOU TO MY PRETTY PETS AND BE DONE WITH YOU! BUT I AM A MERCIFUL KING AND WILL GIVE YOU THIS ONE AND ONLY WARNING!" When he stopped yelling he stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. When one of the children were sure their king was gone; his crystal blue eyes latched on to his sister in all but blood. When their 'king' kidnapped them, all of them practically became family. That's why they did those heist in the city to keep their king's mind off from taking out his frustration on his subjects. The boy was no older then nine. his shaggy chocolate brown hair touched the back of his neck. he broke away from the crowd and helped her up. The two looked at each other before embracing one and other, despite the girl being a whole foot taller. Gazelle chocked back a sob and just focused on the hug. Gazelle didn't care if someone was coming to rescue them or not she stopped hoping weeks ago in the three agonizing months since she was kidnaped.

after all, who was crazy enough to find them and fight their 'King?'

* * *

The Dark Knight continued going straight through the tunnels for about fifteen minutes before he stood before an air sealed door;nearly a hundred years old by the look of it. The wheel was detached on the floor and in pieces, someone cleary did this. The Dark Knight reached in his utility belt for the right tool. He pulled out a small square shaped object; quite possibly an explosive and planted it on the door. He pulled out small rectangle shaped object with a trigger and an antenna. Taking a few steps back, he pulled the trigger on what appeared to be a detonator. A load boom echoed out throughout the tunnels. The air seal door fell with a load clank noise. Batman stepped over the door and entered the room but what he saw made his blood run cold. A group of thirty children around the ages of eight and thirteen all huddled together, hugging eachother with fear in their eyes. They were all malnourished, even a few of them were starved to the bone. The Dark Knight clenched his fist so hard the fabric on the glove on his hand almost ripped apart. The two white slits narrowed at nothing.

_"Evidence."_ Batman touched a small button on his cowl and a series of small white flashes went off from the slits. During his training period, Alfred fitted the cowl with several things including night vision, sonar, inferred lenses and lastly a small camera. The Dark Knight knelt down to the children's level where he soften his gaze. He reached into his belt and pulled out a candy bar. The children eyed the candy bar with watering mouths. The Dark Knight opened the wrapper and tore off a tiny bit of the candy and put it in his mouth and chewed.

_"Here, it's good."_ The Dark Knight said in a much softer voice compared to his normal animalistic growl he uses to frighten Gotham's criminals. He extended his hand for any of the children to take. A boy around the age of nine with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He also had patches of dirt and grime on both of his cheeks. He took the candy bar with shaking hands. The boy stared into the white slits that were the caped crusaders eyes.

_"What's your name?"_

"H-H-H-HE, t-t-t-t-took a-a-away m-my r-real n-n-n-name. HE G-g-gave m-me t-t-the n-n-name T-T-T-Toad." The young boy stuttered out unable to contain his fear. The Dark Knight soon stood up and pulled out four more candy bars and gave them to the boy named toad.

_"Take these, open them and break them into smaller pieces. that should be enough for all of you. Now where is 'HE'?"_

Toad pointed toward another air sealed door and he ran back to the group of children and followed the caped crusader's instructions. The children started to weep tears of joy of finally having something to eat. The Dark Knight turned to the air seal door and was about to blow it open when he felt something clench his waist. Batman turned around to see the eleven year old girl Gazelle hugging him. Tears were running down her her face like geyser. Batman knelt down so he could return the hug.

"A-Are you an Angel?" She said gently to into his shoulder.

_"I'm whatever Gotham needs me to be."_

He stood up and put his hands on the girl's shoulders and squeezed it before turning and pulling out some explosive and planting it on the door. He pulled out the detonator and squeezed the trigger. The door fell with a load clunk. The Dark Knight walked over the fallen door, ready to face the devil himself.

* * *

_**Originally the confrontation was supposed to be in this chapter but I wanted to get this chapter out before christmas, soooo... yeah. What did you think about this chapter. Dont forget to leave a review. The more you review the more desire i get to make more chapters! Oh and a Loz:Skyward Sword Character will appear soon so take a wild guess. stay toon guy! Have a merry christmas, a happy Hanukkah, a wonderful Quanza (Forgive me if I spelled that wrong) and a happy new year! **_


	6. For Gotham

**Although the past two chapters are based on the episode the underdwellers from batman the animated series . This chapter take a bit of a different turn. So keep that in mind as the chapter goes on. **

* * *

_The hate of men will pass, and dictators die, and the power they took from the people will return to the people. And so long as men die, liberty will never perish.- Charlie Chaplin_

* * *

**Chapter IV: For Gotham**

* * *

It was five minutes since Batman left the children with the energy bars he usually kept with him during long nights like this one. Immediately after he left the children there in that little room. He had Alfred give the police an anonymous tip to the childrens location. The cops should be here in about fifteen minutes. right now the Dark Knight was currently knee deep in sewer water with only a small flashlight that barley pushed back the darkness in front of him. With each step he got closer to the devil's den. Just waiting to see how many of that monster's bones he could break. After two more minutes of walking and thinking of more than one way he could put that child abducting monster into a body cast for next seven months; A giant metal door that was open by a few inches, tiny beams of light leaked out . The Dark Knight grabbed the small opening and pulled the door until it couldn't go any he entered the room, His disgust for the man who kidnaped the children grew since the room the children were in was cramped, dirty and vermin infested. This room was spacious, clean and vermin free. The only stand out thing in the room was a giant wooden chair that was about eight feet tall and had a red circle in it's center that was padded. It was the type of chair you would see someone who was royalty sitting in. Then Batman spotted _**HIM**__. _The man was currently was apparently sleeping, his fist was supporting his chin as napt. The Dark Knight was now seething. Batman was now inching closer and closer to him. He didn't stop until they were just inches apart. His disguised eyes were currently glaring daggers into him. The Dark Knight raised his closed hand and let it fly towards the sleeping 'king.'

_**SMACK!**_

_"WAKE UP!"_ Batman shouted. The force behind that hit was powerful enough for the 'king' to be sent sideways. The chair soon fell on it's side from the sudden action. The only part of him still in the chair was his legs as they desperately clasped to the piece of furniture as if it was for his dear pathetic life. The king of the sewer's legs soon joined the rest of him on the floor. He soon picked himself on the floor and saying he was not happy about being hit in his face will sleeping was the understatement of the century.

"WHO DARE-" His angry rant was silenced when caught a glimpse of the caped crusader. Mainly those narrowed white slits. Those eyes promised him indescribable levels of pain and that the Dark Knight was gonna enjoy it. All the color seemed leave the self appointed monarch's face.

"S-S-STAY AWAY!" He screamed. The monarch grabbed his cane that was laying on the side of his chair and took a good swing at the Batman only for him to grab it mid swing , ripped it out of the sewer kings hands, The Dark Knight extended his knee and slammed the cane down on it. This had the effect he was hopping for as it snapped in half like a twig. Batman dropped the remnants of the cane and advanced towards the now shacking one eyed man. With each step the Batman took, the frightened man took a step back. This continued until the sewer king's back was touching the brick wall. The Dark Knight grabbed the scruff of his shirt and lifted him up. Batman looked into the eyes of the man shacking in his grasp.

_'Man? Tsk.'_ The Dark knight thought with a sneer. This wasn't a man. This was a stinking, cowardly, little, slim covered worm. His masked eyes bore into the frightened scum bag's lone brown eye. All batman saw was misery, worry and heart break this... this...MONSTER caused. The looks of grieving and heartbroken mothers and fathers filled his mind. His stoic and calm demeanor changed to rage incarnate. His mouth was open, showing his white clenching teeth in a way similar to a rabid animal. All that was missing was the foaming mouth. With a furious yell, he threw the monarch across the room and hitting the other brick wall. The effect was immediate. the brick wall had a long crack that was eighteen inches across and more then a few bricks were now laying on the floor next to the now heavily injured sewer king. The king was laying face down on the cold concrete ground for several seconds until he slowly pushing himself up with shacking arms. He started to cough uncontrollably and then started dry heave. A few seconds later a small puddle of blood escaped his mouth and landed on the floor. No doubt that a majority of his ribs broke on impact. His glasses were on the floor a few inches apart from him but were broken beyond repair. the man lifted his face up to look at the Dark Knight, fresh blood was trailing down his lips and stained his teeth.

"_P_l_e_a_s_e, _I_ b_e_g _y_o_u._" The man pleaded. His words were now forced and labored. The Batman hidended blue eyes were figuratively turning blood red at this little snake in the grass. HE WAS BEGGING?! HIM?!

_"YOU BEG ME?!"_

The monarch realised he said the wrong words to the wrong person. He could hear Batman growling at him and started to reach out to grab him again. No doubt to try and break more of his bones.

"P_L_E_A_S_E _D_O_N_'T _K_I_L_L _M_E!_" He screamed with what little strength he had left. Batman froze in place like a statue. Batman looked at the cowering man on the floor, realising he was right. It was a miracle that the impact on the didn't kill him or cripple him for life. If he did it it again it surely would have. Batman hadn't felt rage like that since...It didn't matter any more. What did was his promise to the people of Gotham, he was no killer. Not any more. No more killing. Sighing inwardly, Batman grabbed the almost sobbing man by scruff of his coat and once again brought him to eye level

_"Listen up, you piece of trash.I swore on my life that I'd let the courts do their work. But this time, this time I was sorely tempted to do the job_ myself." Batman growled out to him. Putting him gently down on the ground, he slapped handcuffs on his wrists and gently pushed him towards the door. it only took a few a minutes until they right outside the room with the children. To the Dark knight's hidden joy he saw the children being escorted out by several of Gothams finest police officers. Quite a few of them were holding the children's hands or holding them in their arms; treating them like the priceless treasures that they were. Batman turned around and faced the badly beaten man.

_"Your kingdom has fallen. Your majesty."_ With that the Dark Knight put something on the man's chest and pushed him into the room with his departing subjects. The man fell on the floor with a thud and was knocked out. A young female cop whipped around to face the noise only to see a badly bruised man. Blood was seeping out of his mouth. The young latino woman was currently holding a small five year old boy in her arms. The small boys arms and legs had wrapped around her body tightly. His little head was buried into the crook of her neck. His cheeks were stained with tears of joy. though was currently sleeping; no doubt the only good night sleep he had gotten in awhile. The young was so glad he was so young so that, maybe, maybe he would forget the horrors he saw. The young woman had unconsciously gently massaged his sun kissed blonde hair. She gently knelt down gently, trying not to disturb the small boy in her arms. Reluctantly, the young woman removed her left hand from the young boy's head to check on the beaten to a pulp stranger. Relived when she checked for a pulse and found one; She found a square shaped lying on his chest. Gently grabbing it; she had to choke back tears on what it held. A DNA analysis. All the cuts, bruises and black eyes led back to this man. Refusing the urge to pull out her handgun put a bullet in his crown. She instead placed the analysis down and pulled out the walkie talkie that was lazily hanging on her belt.

"This is officer Montoya, requesting an ambulance and a hard cold cell for a serial kid napping suspect."

"Holy shit...you don't mean? THE kidnapper, do ya?"

"Thats big ten-four, officer Bullock. What's your E.T.A?"

_"_Fifteen minutes. Jesus Christ, Renee. The Commissioner is gonna flip with all the good P.R this gonna bring. Over and out." What Montoya didn't tell bullock was the incredible object she found next to the pathetic excuse for a human being was a small shuriken like object that shaped like-like a bat. What was even more incredible was the small handwriting she found on it

_**The Knight returns**_

"Santa madre de dios,el murciélago!" (holy mother of god. The bat!)

* * *

_**Santa Prisca, in the prison know as Pena Duro **_

_'I still can't believe thispasses for entertainment around here.' _A tall caucasian man with long blond hair that now touched his back thought with a sneer. It was that he didn't find it entertaining. Two giant hispanic men the size of a mountain trying to kill each other with shards of glass, If that didn't spell entertainment he didn't know what did. It was the inconvenience of not having more options that bugged. After a while this started to get repetitive. And not to mention the whole pain of dragging the losers body out and throwing it out in the shark infested waters that surrounded this hell hole was kind of a downer as well. But besides that the guards on most day eve forget that they even exist. Hell even on a few day the would join in on the bet that most of the prisoners stated. Plus if you don't antagonize them they wouldn't give two shits if you beat cellmate to death with a crowbar. A tiny splash on his cheek interrupted his musings. Touching it and realised it was blood. Looking up he saw the victor and the...well uh corpse.

_'Odd, he usually likes to humiliate and toy with them before finishing the job...eh,oh well.' _

Following the victorious mountain back to his cell; which was no bigger then a small utility closet. The mammoth of a man opened his mouth before his guest could.

"What do want, Bird?" His hispanic accent was thick and his voice was deep and booming. Bird quirked an eyebrow in surprise at somehow he knew he was there but shrugged it off. Bird reached into teal colored prison outfit and pulled out a newspaper and handed it to living mountain of a man. He took the newspaper from his american companion to see what the big deal was.

_**"The Batman returns?"**_

"¿Puede ser el mismo demonio murciélago que ha atormentado mis sueños de todos estos años?" (Can it be the same bat demon who has haunted my dreams all these years?) The man said in his native language, not believing what he was reading.

"So, Bane. Do you mind if tell you some thing about Gotham city."

* * *

**And there the Year one arche will end after a couple more chapters and the too the heavy stuff like suprevillains. Oh and we wont see Bane for quite awhile so keep your eyes open for that. I almost changed this story's rating to M but changed my mind at the last second since I wanted this to remain T for Teen. For those asking why I didn't Include the sewer king's pet crocodiles. I couldn't find an angle for them since I wanted this to be my original take on so I decided to not have them in. If you guys like this story be sure to check out my other stories like Bioshock Ascendence and Are you afraid of the dark since im gonna focus on those two for a little bit. As always tell me what you thought with a review or with PM. If you want to see more make sure you review, follow and favorite. **


	7. No Talent in Comedy

_**November 29 2032 **_

_**5:33 pm**_

_**GOTHAM LOWER EAST SIDE **_

How could this have happened. Another comedy club turned him down. He was so sure this one would see he had talent. But no; it was all the same 'We like you sir but you're just not funny' 'We're positive you have talent but it's just not in comedy' Yeah his talents didn't stop him and half of his co-workers from the ACE chemicals plant from getting laid off when there was a merger with Monarch playing cards. The company laid him off despite most of his superiors saying that he was the best damn lab assistant they had seen in all their years. He tried to see this on the bright side. Ever since he could remember he wanted to be a stand up comedian. Guess they were right. His talent didn't lay in that direction. What was he gonna tell Jeannie. How was he gonna support his unborn child was just a couple months away. He needed a new job; or at least enough money to get them out of the rat's nest of a neighborhood. The man walked up the apartment steps; with each step a creak noise would follow and get louder with each step. There is five sets of stairs in that particular apartment building and each set had thirty steps. The man and his wife lived where the forth set ended. Every single time he leaves or comes home he has to listen to that abysmal sound a hundred and twenty every day for the past two years.

'_Jesus Christ It's a miracle I haven't gone crazy'_

The man finally made it to his room. Good old 237. He inserted the key and tugged the door knob. Which revealed a small one room apartment. The wallpaper was a deep grey. The living room, kitchen, bathroom and bedroom were all crammed into a single room no bigger then thirteen feet.. Sitting right there at the table is his wonderful wife for the past fours years, Jeannie. Her long blond locks touched her shoulders, Beautiful sapphire eyes pierced right through his faded jade green eyes. Her lovely peach colored skin lit up the room. Her hand was rubbing her swollen stomach. Jeannie smiled happily' She's about six months along and she's loving every single minute of sound of the door opening shifter her gaze to the door when her husband entered it didn't seem possible but her smile somehow got bigger. The stood frozen in place at the doorway, his hat behind his back and his fingers tapping at the surface in worry.

"Well? How did it go? Did they like your act?" Her wonderful voice was like music in the air. The man inwardly gulped at that. He made his way to the table and take off his coat and placed it on his coat; and place his hat on the top of the fireplace.

"Well, They said they might call me. I dunno. I-I got nervous and messed up a punchline." His whole body was shacking his voice was a bit jumpy and unsure.

"Oh." Jeannie said. Her gaze lowered and her smiled faltered. The man whipped around and slammed his hands down; surprising his pregnant wife.

"What do you mean"Oh"?"

"I...I didn't mean anything" She said a little afraid of the way her husband was acting.

"Yes you did. The way you said it:"Oh ". Like that" He recalled with

"Jesus all I said was-" Jeannie tried to reason but her husband cut her off.

"You said "Oh" as in "Oh so you didn't get a job or oh how are gonna feed the baby?" You think i'm not worried about that?! You Think I don't care, that it's all a big joke to me or something...Jeez I have to go,I have to go and _**STAND **_up there and nobody laughs, And you think, You think I..." Before he could continue he collapsed to his knees and hugged his wife's lower torso.

"Oh God." He sobbed into her chest. Jeannie's immediately started stroking his hair in order to calm his nerves.

"Oh Baby..." Her melodic voice carried nothing but love and affection.

"Oh God, I'm sorry... I don't mean to take it out on you. You suffer enough being married to a _**loser**_." The man sobbed harder and harder with each word

"Honey, That's not..."

"It true. I can't support you. Oh Jeannie, what are gonna do?"

"It'll be okay. Junior won't be here for another three months and I think Mrs. Burkiss will let the rent go a little longer she feels sorry for me." Ironically Mrs. Burkiss was right outside listening her ear firmly planted on the door, a big fluffy black and grey stripped cat firmly in her arms content with being there. The man got out of his wife's embrace and walked over to the window. His face was soon planted onto the glass.

"She hates me. She comes out into the hallway to scowl at me every time I go upstairs. This house stinks of cat little and old people. I've got to get you out of here before the baby comes...I just want enough money to get set up in a decent neighborhood. There are girls in the street who earn that in a weekend without having to tell a single joke." His lips were curved into a small grin. Jeannie hollered with laughter.

"HA HA HA HA. Honey, don't worry. Not about any of it. I still love you , y'know? Job or no job you're good in the sack and you know how to make _**Me** _ laugh."

* * *

_** THE BATCAVE **_

_**10:33 AM**_

Batman sat in the 8 foot tall leather chair as he stared at the computer. He was typing at the keyboard with a furious pace that it was almost untraceable to the human eye. He created a new file on the man he took down almost two days ago only known as the sewer king. He figured it's the smart thing to do incase he ever gets out of prison and attempts to restart his child slavery empire. Despite receiving forty to fifty years in blackgate in solitary confinement. Still he needs to be careful; this is Gotham. Those who aren't careful in this town are called corpses.

_" You can come out now."_ Batman called out. The figure came out of the shadows to revel himself. The red and blue tights clung to the figure like a second skin. a giant \S/ was on the mans torso.

"How did you know I was here?" the figure asked.

_"The biosignatures outside the cave registered you as an alien;a godlike one at that and you had clearance. How many did the original know in his time and give clearance to the cave? But any rate; h__ow can I help you Superman?"_ Once again his eyes never left the monitor. The man of steel smirked. The kid was taking to being batman like a fish to water.

"I'm here to extend an offer." Superman said. Knowing his response would be.

_"To the justice league? No thanks, but if you need me give a call."_ He continued typing the case file. Truth be told be told Batman wasn't sure what to make of him. The man of steal is either the greatest protector to humanity or it's greatest threat. If the latter was the case. Batman has both green and red kryptonite locked away just in case. Though the red kryptonite's effects are still unknown. His predecessor disappeared before any real testing could begin.

"There's more."

_"mhmmm."_

"When...your predecessor disappeared. Gotham dived headfirst into the abyss with no signs of coming back. Robin or Nightwing was um...busy with something at the time. I tried to inspire Gotham to rise above what it became...it didn't work. I realized that Gotham doesn't need me. It needs Batman, it needs you. And to be frank; I'm glad _**Your **_back."

Before Batman could respond. Alfred materialized right in front of him with a neutral expression on his face.

_**"My deepest apologies for interrupting sir but there's something you might want to see." **_ with a wave of his holographic hand. The screen changed on the screen change from the case file to the security monitors around Wayne monitors surrounding Wayne manor. the camera was focused what appeared to be the night sky. half a second later a giant pillar of light appeared in the night sky. The camera zoomed in on the light and at the very center of the light was a silhouette of a bat.

"Huh? I was under the impression that the city sold it for scrap?" Superman asked.

_"They sold the spares but kept the original either for nostalgia or that I would return." _ Batman answered. He got out of the chair and made his way toward the batmobile.

_"You know the way out, Clark?"_ He said without looking back. Superman smiled at the young man. He should have known the next batman would have figured it out so quickly. Oh, well. Two can play at this game.

"Yeah, Jason I do." Superman said with a grin. Just like old times.

_"Hmmmmmm." _ Batman responded with before the top half of the batmobile dislodged itself from the tank of a car seemingly on it's own; Batman jumped right in the car, the top half of the car reattached itself. The engine roared throughout the cave. Fire shot out from the lone back thruster and rocketed the car forward through the stretch of road that leads to Gotham. Superman turned to address the hologram.

"Good to see the process worked, Alfred."

_**"Indeed. Having your brain waves scanned and downloaded into a computer is quiet the invigorating experience, "** _Alfred responded sarcastically. Superman's expression turned serious.

"You haven't told him yet."

_**"I will, When the time is right." **_Alfred said with a sad expression on his face.

* * *

_**GCPD THE ROOF.**_

_**10:55 PM**_

Captain Barbara Gordon sipped on her hot chocolate as she watched the bat signal float in the night sky like a frigate in the open sea. Without even turning around she said.

"Wondering when you would show up." She said taking another sip of her hot chocolate. Batman stepped out of the shadows and joined the fifty six year old women near the balcony. She turned to her side and saw the costume he was wearing. It brought a smile to her face seeing that old outfit again.

_"You wanted to see me Captain Gordon?" _ Barbara resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She should have figured it was straight up business with him as well when the cape and cowl was on.

_'God it's Bruce and Dick in stereo' _She thought biting her lip to stop a dry chuckle. She put her cup on the balcony and pulled out a case file and handed it to the Batman. Batman opened the file and rose a hidden eyebrow.

"_The mutants causing trouble again?" _ Batman wasn't surprised that they popped up again. the went quiet a few weeks after he sent in the tumbler and blew up a warehouse containing 300 pounds of heroin. Even though Mutants cause anarchy and mayhem just for the hell of it; They considered the money a nice little bonus and there is a very good chance that at least 75% of the heroin went up their own arms.

"Our informants believe That the Mutants and the red hood gang maybe forming an alliance and planning some sort of raid on the Ace chemicals plant." The file had two pictures clipped on to the case report. The first was a caucasian male in his late thirties with a pencil thin mustache. The second; putting it bluntly, looked a fatter charlie chaplin.

_"Who are these two?"_ Batman had never seen them in the police database files Alfred managed to acquire. So whoever these two clowns are they must have just got caught last night at the latest.

"Jake and Joe. No known last name; All Dna tests came back inconclusive. We picked them up for breaking and entering and sexual assault. They were back on the streets within two hours. Ten to one odds they have connections from here all the way to Bludhaven."

_"You want me to keep an eye on them. Isn't Mayor Cobblepot trying to convince the city council to get a warrant for my arrest." _ Batman has seen the news coverage of Gotham's mayor and quit frankly is was a damn mystery to him that he wasn't impeached the second he got elected. Pardons for death row felons who themselves pleaded guilty, making Gotham the only city for legalizing prostitution and multiple homes bulldozed in order to build a number of social clubs. Barbara turned back around picked up her cup

"It's still ongoing, So by a technicality your still a specialized consultant of the GCPD. But still for both are sakes you better get-" When the captain turned around batman was already gone.

"-Going. Hmmm so that's what that feels like."

* * *

_**DECEMBER 2 2032 Napier's Tavern**_

_**2:16 PM**_

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Turning to mobsters for help. He must have lost his marbles! The two "Gentlemen" he was sitting with; Jake and joe there names were. The both reeked of garlic and aftershave.

_'They look like old movie villain stereo types came to life.' _

The one named Joe was digging in a seeming endless bowl of shrimp the waitress brought almost five minutes ago. While Jake was leaning back in his chair with a lit cigarette in his hand. The man took a nervous sip of his scotch. The man barely held back a violent cough thanks to the burning in his throat from the scotch. Setting the glass down; He decided to speak first since they clearly weren't gonna.

" Y'see the reason I turned to you is because I need to prove myself as both a husband and a father! I mean , I, Well , I wouldn't be doing this sort of thing if, if it wasn't important. It's like I began As a lab assistant, Right. Was a good job a really good job. You know what happened? the company fired me the second the merger happened. And here's the worst part I tried to see the bright side. I always thought I had talent in comedy. So I became a comedian. I was sure, so sure I had talent. The reviews were unanimous, "Your talents don't lie in that direction". They said. Who am I to argue? So you see if I do this one big crime..."

"Hey, Jeez man, be cool..." Jake responded with no real care in his tone.

_'Ugh, they even talk they're from a twenties flick'_

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I don't usually drink lunch times...It's just you're sure we can get away with this thing and that nobody knows i'm involved." The man didn't wan't Jeannie or his unborn child being put in the spotlight because this whole thing went south. Jake pulled up a huge suit case up to the table and Joe took a sizably large shrimp from the bowl Looked at him and gave him a smile that reminded him of that killer croc fella he saw on the news when he was just a small boy.

"Don't worry, friend we'll take care of you." with some force Joe snapped the shrimp in half. He pulled the now frightened man closer and shoved the shrimp in his mouth.

"We need your help getting through that chemical factory and into The playing card playing card company thats connected to it. We really appreciate your expertise. Joe said watching the man struggle to eat the shrimp. When the man finally managed to chew and swallow the shrimp. Jake added his two cents.

"So, like to absolutely make sure nobody connects you with the robbery you'll be wearing this." Jake opened the case to revel...a red dome and a cloke? What in the world are they medicated on.

"Wearing? There are no eye slits. I won't be able to see. " The man countered.

"Theres these red two way lenses built in. Pretty smart stuff, right?" Jake resulted. But the man didn't look entirely convinced.

"I don't know didn't the clown use to wear this thing and isn't there already some guy doing this? didn't he raid the polar ice company a few day ago?"

"Naw. The clown wearing this thing was nothing but a fairy tale and the other guy ran into an...occupational hazard." Jake said all too calm.

"Right. It don't matter who's under the hood. Only the most valued member of the mob get's to wear it For, uh, additional anonymity." Joe followed up with.

"Yep, most valued member. thats you man." Jake said with a wide grin.

"Ahhh, Look really i don't know...That chemical plant's so grim and ugly. That's why the merger happened so easily." The man said. even if the merger didn't happen he would of quit the minute he got enough money saved up his wife and kid.

"But you there's minimal security, man." Jake said reassuringly.

"Look, do you want to raise your kid in poverty?" Joe asked in attempt to butter him up.

"No, no, of course not your right. I mean, it's just this once. Then I can switch neighborhoods and start a proper life..." The man relented. His head buried in his hands. What would Jeannie say about this whole.

"That's the right attitude! So next friday night at eleven?" Joe beamed with a smile.

"Sure. Sure, why not? Ha. friday night it is! And then starting from saturday morning night i'll be rich! I can't imagine it. My lifes gonna completely change. Nothing's gonna be the same. Ever again."

* * *

**Bam! Never be the same indeed! Can you believe it, this story is only a few days from being year old and i'm not even done with the year one crap! Well good news is only one more chapter to go till i'm done with year one and then we'll move on to the darkers stuff. And I got to incorporate arguably the best batman story ever into my story! Yayyyy! Oh and that crossover by me and my good friend RichardRow is gonna appear on one of our channel's very soon. But be warned it will contain spoilers for this story and RicharRow's** **The Execution Paradox so ya'know read with caution. Anyway don't forget to read, review follow and favorite! Peace!**


	8. what a joke

**Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results.- Albert Einstein **

* * *

_**The twilight realm, The palace**_

_**December 7, 3:10 pm**_

" That's why, your majesty we should let the poor fend to themselves and focus our attention on repairing the financial district. Recent statistics show that-"

The twili who he was talking too to was no one other then the twilight princess herself; Midna Zwielicht. Her beautiful fire colored hair was tied in a knot where her hair met her neck. The black and blue dress clung to her petite frame. The blueish-grey skin of all twili made her look like a goddess. Her ruby red eyes were locked towards the window; watching the black and blue sky go by. Her eyes snapped back to the man when he made his suggestion. Midna's fire red-orange hair suddenly came to life and formed a giant hand; The magic appendage rocketed his way towards the now scared shitless twili. The hand was about the size of a wooden stool and was as thick as leather. The hand wrapped around the twili's neck. This certain twili was a member of the twili royal council. Their main job was to come up with ideas to improve the realm as a whole and get them improved by the princess. When Zant took over ; they spent a majority of their time kissing his boot heel so he didn't kill them on the spot.

"M_y _l_ady__, _P_l_eas_e_." He wheezed the hand was getting tighter and tighter with each syllable. He was desperately clawing at the neck in a vain attempt to get free. The magic hand brought the struggling closer to her. Their eyes were locked on to each other. One set held fear while the other held barely controlled rage.

"If you ever suggest that moronic plan again; I make you wish that Zant was still on throne. I am their monarch; their protector from idiotic little leeches like you. Are we clear, councillor ?" The princess didn't raise her voice but her tone was oozing with so much venom that she didn't need to. She had the magic hand drop the scared twili all not to gently on the ground. He messaged his throat and was taking several deep breaths too calm himself.

"Now, get out." Midna said in an all too calm tone. the frightened twili got up and bolted for the door; but not before the twilight princess noticed there was a giant wet spot on the crotch area of the man she just scared off. Midna a snort of amusement. That was the fifth councilor she did that to in just three days.

_'Maybe if they weren't Jackasses i wouldn't have to beat them senseless.'_ Midna thought with a disgusted look on her face.

"EMILE!" she shouted. A second latter the large door of the throne room opened up to reveal a shaking female twili. When Emilie first started interning here she had no idea how many anger issues the princess had towards "certain parties" Mostly the councillors. but that was an example if they caught her in a good mood. When ever they made her get into a bad mood is when they tried to set her up with potential suitors. All of the doctors in the realm have never seen so many men with their genitalia ripped off and shoved in their own anus in one room or at all. But those were isolated incidents. Many people believed Midna had rushed in a golden age. She built roads, hospitals,orphanages and schools. She was just protective when it came to the people of this land and her love life.

"Y-yes my lady?" She stuttered completely petrified of her ruler. She had definitely caught the princess in a bad mood.

"Cancel all appointments for today and reschedule them for another time. I'm gonna retire to my quarters." The twilight princess said as walked to the rear set of doors located just behind her throne.

"O-of course my lady. i'll get right on that." When the princess was finally gone. The breathed a sigh of relief and wiped the beads of sweat that was on her forehead.

"Oh thank you, sweet and merciful goddesses."

* * *

_**The princess's chambers.**_

Midna laid back on her bed with her eyes wide open staring at the ceiling with a lone tear flowing down her cheek. It was almost two years. Two years since she said goodbye to the world of light. Two years since she shattered the bridge between two worlds. Two years since she crushed the hero of light's heart and her own. How badly she wanted to say just three very simple words. She loved him. She really loved him. What did she say instead? "I'll see you later." She said that knowing full well she shattered the only connection to their worlds. A sob escaped her when that thought finally took it's toll.

_'He probably thinks I'm a total bitch.'_

**_"_That_'s _simply not true, My lady." ** Midna shot out of the bed like an animal. She started to channel shadow magic to her hands which started glow a dark blue aura and her hair once again turned into a giant hand. She looked around the room to find nothing until she felt a small series of taps on her shoulder. She whipped around to come face to face with...herself? What the hell?

**"This is just to get your attention, your majesty. I've come here with a proposition." **Even the voice was now her's. Before it sounded like a middle aged man but now it was doing a perfect impression of her. She should sue someone.

"You have ten seconds to explain before I go kick your impostor ass."

**"I can reunite you with your heart's desire. I can reunite you with the hero of light."** Midna froze in place. The aura around her hands disappeared and her hair returned to normal.

"B-but I destroyed the only way to the light realm." She said while struggling to comprehend what she was hearing. A smirk appeared on the doppelganger's face.

**"Is that what the Goddesses told the Twili's and the Hylians? That the mirror was the only way to the light realm."** Midna raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Please explain?"

_**"**_**I'll just show you." **With a wave of the doppelganger's hand; Midna disappeared in a flash of light. The doppelganger soon dissolved away into nothingness.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Earth 32- Gotham: Napier's tavern**_

**_6:00 pm _**

"So everything settled for tonight? You're still going through with it? " Joe asked while eyeing the man up in suspicion.

"Uh well of course! I'd be crazy to back out now. I mean the worst part of this was lying to Jeannie. That's over with she thinks I have a club engagement tomorrow night..." The man said truthfully he was dancing with the devil in the pail moon light; there was no way around it. He'd might as well get it over with.

"There's no reason she can't keep on thinking that." Joe said nonchalantly.

"Yeah no reason at all." Jake said with a smile. Unknown to the trio; two men entered the bar. One was in the Gotham police department uniform while the other one wore a long brown trench coat. The man in the coat pulled out a photograph and showed the bartender.

"Listen tonight wear a suit and bow tie. It's kind of a trade mark of the whole red hood business." Joe said completely ignorant of what was happening a few feet behind him.

"Of course! That's what Jeanine will expect me to wear for the club tonight it's perfect!" The man said praisingly. Jake turned his head a little to his left and saw something that almost made his heart stop.

"Uh, Joe?" Jake said while tapping his partner's shoulder. Joe turned his head and saw what his partner was looking at. Thinking quickly he and Jake turned around and lowered their hats to cover their faces in the shade. The two strangers stopped in front of the man.

"Sir, I am detective Snyder and this is officer Capullo. Could we speak to you for a moment outside sir?" The man looked at the two peace officers in pure shock; all the color seemed to leave his skin.

"Me? B-But I... haven't...I mean, uh" The man seemed to stutter uncontrollably.

"It'll only take a moment of your time, sir." Officer Capullo said. The man gulped quietly and followed them outside. The cool air rushed by that sent a shiver down the man's spine.

"Uh, Listen, Wha-whats the problem here I-" The man started but was cut off by the detective.

"Sir, I'm sorry to tell you this but your wife had an accident this morning, apparently she was testing a baby-bottle heater. There was an electrical short. And uh...well she died, sir." The man just stared at the detective not knowing if he heard him correctly.

"Wha-wha-wha-" He murmured as quietly possible. His mind couldn't seem to piece that sentence together.

"Listen, I hate to break it to you like this. It was a million to one freak accident. The full details are waiting for you at the hospital. There's no hurry." The man just stood there his lips quivering as he was desperately trying to form words.

"If I was you, I would have another drink." Said Officer Capullo. The man just turned back around and went back into the bar with tears welling up in his eyes. The two peace officers just looked at him in sympathy before they walked back to their car. In a matter of seconds the man was already back at the table with Joe and Jake waiting. The man plopped right down on the wooden chair not even acknowledging the two gangsters right next to him.

"My wife. She's dead. My wife..."

"Gee, that's terrible. We're really sorry. " Joe said almost immediately as he heard the words 'my wife is dead'. The way he said it seemed rehearsed. His partner immediately jumped in to add his two scents.

"Yeah, hey listen, man. You probably wanna be left alone right now huh? We'll see you tonight, okay?" Jake said. Both the mobsters got out of the chairs and attempted to leave but the man suddenly looked towards them and said.

"Tonight? But...But I can't do anything tonight. Th-the-there's no reason anymore. J-J-Je-Jeannie's dead. Y-You don't understand!" The man said with a sob. Both Joe and Jake placed a hand on the man's back. They both had an evil smile engraved on their faces.

"No,No,No,No. I'm sorry about your wife, pal. But it's you that don't understand. What's happening tonight. It's no little thing. Nobody backing out now remains healthy. No exceptions." The man paled at that.

"B-but..." He tried to rebuttal but was shot down by Jake.

"No buts, man. Tomorrow you bury your old lady in luxury. Tonight, your with us...Get the picture?" The tears were flowing down his face at the speed of sound. His hands started to shake like an earthquake.

"Y-yes I-I get the picture." Joe and Jake shot each other a winning smile and left the bar. As soon as the sound of the door closed; His slammed down on the table and cried. He cried,cried and cried.

* * *

**_Ace chemicals plant. Green light district._**

**_11:15 pm_**

The rain was pouring down harder then he had ever seen. A puddle was forming just inches away from his feet. The man wasn't sure how long he'd been staring at his reflection in the puddle. Hours or minutes? It didn't matter anymore. His wife and child are laying in the city morgue; dead as stone. He lost his family just a few hours ago and yet here he is about to commit a crime that was meant to give them a better life, not himself. The whole point of it was now mute.  
"Hey come on! Quit day dreaming. Are we doing this thing or not?" Jake yelled while holding the red hood garb.

"O-oh, y-yes i was remembering how Jeannie would walk with me here every Monday." The man massaged his eyes to stop any more tears. He knew that the rain would hide the fact that he was crying. But he didn't care. He couldn't breakdown now. This hell he was in was almost over he just needed to power through it for just a little bit more.

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut up and put this crap on, would ya?" Jake said as he shoved the outfit into the grieving man's torso. Doing as he was told. The man put the cloak around his neck and put on that monstrous size dome. The dome covered his entire head and his neck completely. Like Joe said a week ago; His vision was a neon red color through those two way mirrors Joe was talking about.

"How does it feel Mr. Red hood?" Jake asked with a grin on his face that could send a lion running as fast as it could with it's tail tucked between it's legs.

"I-I don't know. it's so stuffy in here; everything is red and it's hard to breathe and it smells funny. My voice sounds like it's echoing. Does it sound echoey to you?" 'The red hood' asked with much nervousness in his tone.

"You sound fine, Red hood. Now how about guiding us through this stinking factory to the joint next door?" Joe said with a confident grin. The Red hood gave the closest thing he could to a nod and headed for the stairs that was right behind him.

"Sure. Y'know...this feels kinda weird. Like a dream almost. I can't help myself and i'm starting to think about Jeannie." The red hood muttered to himself like he was in his own little world. He walked on the steps ready to do this one big crime.

_'I mean what else could possibly go wrong?'_

If only the poor man knew...

* * *

_**fifteen minutes later...**_

"Okay, all we do now is take a left past the filter tanks and monarch playing cards is just past the partition." The Red hood said. remembering how abysmal this place looked. Equipment wise; it was no different from any other chemical plant. Filter tanks,chemical vats and so on.

"You know this place looks worse in red. It kinda looks like hel-" The red hood began but was cut off by the shout of.

"FREEZE RED HOOD!" One policeman shouted from the catwalks above them while pointing a python revolver at them. This had the opposite effect on the trio the cop was looking for as they sprinted forward. More and more cops appeared on the catwalk and all of them opened fire. As the trio were running for their lives Jake turned to the Red hood and yelled.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THERE WOULD BE MINIMAL SECURITY!"

"The-they must have altered things since I was fired!" The red hood responded with. The anger on Jake's face seemed to increase to inhuman levels.

"ALTERED?! I'M GONNA ALTER YOU'RE STUPID HORSE FACE, MAN! IF WE GET OUT OF THIS, I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU STUPID MOTHER F-"

_**BLAM! **_

a bullet entered Jake's skull with no resistance. Jake fell on the floor with a flop. A second shot was fired; this time the bullet hit Joe in the stomach. Joe fell on the floor but managed to drag himself behind a support beam for cover. The Red hood seemed to have a similar idea as he was hiding behind the support beam mere inches away.

"_J-J-_J_a_k_e?_" Joe wheezed out as he peeked over to see his friend with a golf ball sized hole in his temple. the bullet in Joe's stomach tore his insides to shreds. breathing was now really difficult for the overweight man.

"YOU HAVE ONE CHANCE! COME OUT WITH YOU'RE HANDS BEHIND YOU'RE HEAD AND ON YOU'RE KNEES OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!" A cop shouted on a megaphone.

"I think- I think he's dead!" The Red hood said completely horrified at the body that was merely two feet away from them.

"Aw hell, aw hell." Joe mumbled. Thinking quickly; he peeked out of cover and shouted.

"HEY YOU GUYS DON'T WANT ME YOU WANT HIM! HE'S THE RINGLEADER! HE'S THE RED HOOD!" Joe shouted at the top of his lungs. The Red hood gave the mobster a betrayed look but it's purpose was lost by the dome on his face. Joe reached in his coat to pull out his piece but unfortunately the cops saw this since the support beams weren't that thick and fired off another round that entered the side of his head. The red hood was now frightened beyond words and made a mad sprint for the ladder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" The red hood shouted at the top of his lungs while climbing as fast as he could. Unknown to him; up in the catwalks, a certain bat themed vigilante decided to make his presence known to everyone here and appeared right next to the cops .

"_Stop shooting. I'm here now I'll take care of it my way."_ Batman said in a tone that it sent a chill in many of the veteran officers's spines. and with that the batman hoped of the railing and glided towards the red hood who was sprinting over a catwalk that was looking over a chemical vat.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" A rookie officer shouted while attempting to get a bead on the bat with his gun but a nearby Sargent slapped it away.

"KID, DO YOU HAVE A HEAD INJURY AND A DEATH WISH?! THAT'S THE BATMAN AND BESIDES YOUR IN FOR SHOW TONIGHT!" The middle aged man shouted. remembering being a rookie/hostage and watching the batman take down a room of two face's men that were armed military grade equipment like thermal goggles to assault rifles in just a minute. The E.M.T's had one hell of a time counting all the broken bones between those guys. Back to the red hood; He believed he just gave the cops the slip until a long tall figure that appeared to have horns entered his vision. It was none other then the caped crusader himself but the red hood was so overtaken by fear that the icon of Gotham's golden days slipped his mind.

_"So, red hood. We meet at last." _ The batman growled out. The fact that the dome on his could only see in blood red and the fact that this creature spoke like that didn't help the man's idea that this thing in front of him was a demon.

"NO! NO NO NO NO! This isn't happening! This isn't happening! Oh dear God, oh sweet Jesus, what have you sent to punish me!? " The red hood shouted and sobbed like a child that just lost their parents and started to back away like a wounded animal.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR I'LL JUMP!" The red hood shouted. When the dark knight didn't halt his advance. The red hood kept his word and vaulted off the railing and into the vat of chemicals below. Batman's eye's widened behind his cowl and sprinted towards where the man was but it was to late.

_"GODDAMNIT!"_ Batman Shouted at the top of his lungs. Not even caring if the whole world could hear him. He acted too late and was too slow. If he acted sooner those three men could have been alive right now.

_'They were scum, yes. But even scum have families that relay on them and love them.'_

* * *

_**Three minutes later**_

Just outside the Ace chemicals plant there was a nearby lake which was flushed with any and all chemical waste. In said lake bubbles were forming at a rapid rate and mere seconds later the red hood himself shot out from the lake and swam to the nearest patch of land there was. Pulling himself on it's muddy surface he attempted to get control of his breathing.

"Hhh_hhhuhhh_hh_uhu_hh-P_pffu_gh!uh gu_hh oh _god" when he sat himself up he let out a small scream of pain.

"AAUGH. I'm stinging and itching. My face and hands...there's something in the water... Oh Jesus it burns." He stared at the puddle that was broadcasting his reflection like a mirror. "Get this stupid hood off so I can...see?...I-I-I-I look like...a-a cl- " The man formally known as red hood couldn't finish that sentence as he stared at his reflection for a full minute until his hands shot up to his face and started to cry. The man stumbled up to his two feet and continued to cry. in mere seconds; the sounds of crying evolved into something completely different then crying.

"Ha." the sounds of laughter.

"HA HA HA. FFN AHOO. AHOO HOO HOO HOO. EHRRRR. HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAAHHAAHAAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAHAAHAHAAAAAAHAHAAAHAHAAHA!" His cherry red lips formed a smile so large it couldn't physically get bigger. His blank white skin was whiter then a snowstorm in Antarctica in the middle of December. His now green seaweed hair flowing freely in the wind like a flower.

"What a good joke."

* * *

**And there the year one stuff is done! years two-through five are coming soon. you heard me right the next part of this story there will be lots and lots of time skips. I'll even through in a day or year counter if it helps any of you. But first things first i'm gonna post that crossover between my friend RichardRow on my channel in a day or two. it's been done for awhile now i'm just fixing the kinks and spelling errors. It will be found under the crossover section in legend of zelda and Batman since My friend RichardRow's main character is an OC so yeah. and it will help get more views. I don't want something we both worked so hard on yo be the equivalent of being a great movie recived several Oscars at the bottom of five dollar bargain bin at walmart. But after that i'm gonna focus on updating What a soldier leaves behind for a few weeks then come back to this. I'm not playing favorites. It's just those two are just a bigger priority right now. This chapter took me so damn long to finish thanks to the writers block I mentioned a couple chapters ago in what a soldier leaves behind. It left for my other projects except this one until tonight. God it was like my subconscious was protesting me not to touch this fic. oh well thanks to Batman Arkham knight I dropped that writers block like a bad habit! Hopefully that's the last one I have in a while. I'm doubtful but I can still hope can't I? Anyway, follow, favorite and review and please lots and lots of reviews I worked so hard on this chapter I need some feedback from you guys since I torture myself like this for you! **


	9. may you rest in peace Satoru Iwata

Hey everyone i'm sure you all heard by now the tragic news that Satoru Iwata the CEO of Nintendo tragically passed away from from cancer a few days ago.(He was only fifty five years old) This was a man that helped not just Nintendo but the entire gaming industry as a whole. I've been playing video games (Nintendo games especially )before i even knew how to spell my own name. In honor of his memory; here's some of his most famous quotes.

_"I've never once been embarrassed that children have supported Nintendo. I'm proud of it. That's because children judge products based on instinct. Everyone wants to appeal to people's instincts, but it's not easy."_

_"On my business card, I am a corporate president. In my mind, I am a game developer. But in my heart, I am a gamer."_

_"For young players, classic games are brand new. For older players, they bring back memories and make you feel good."_

The entire gaming industry is sending all their respect, support and love to Mr. Iwata's memory and to his family. Don't be afraid to hop on whatever social media site you have and do the same. This was clearly a man who had so many ideas and gave ever single one of it to the gaming world. He left us to soon.

May you rest in peace Satoru Iwata

1960-2015


End file.
